


For His Sake

by HushHush3636



Series: For His Sake Universe [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Baby kidnapping, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Character Death, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phantom Hybrid GeorgeNotFound, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ram Hybrid Dream, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Unreliable Narrator, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, antarctic empire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushHush3636/pseuds/HushHush3636
Summary: What do you do when you see a bad parent? Report them? Call them out? Well, Sam and Puffy just steal the kid.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sam | Awesamdude & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: For His Sake Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168802
Comments: 1275
Kudos: 1928





	1. Chapter 1

It was known for miles that King Philza was the powerful king of the Antarctic Kingdom. It was also known just how powerful his twin sons were. His firstborn whose birth name has been lost in favor of the name Technoblade. Then there was his secondborn, Wilbur whose birth name wasn't lost yet still struck as much fear as his twin's. Both were the result of King Philza and his lover, The Ice Queen that reigned in the Nether. She was a strange one and many rumors suggest that is why the King fell in love with her. She was a Piglin hybrid that somehow was able to create winter in the hell-like place. The two were meant to be married after the twins were born, however, The Queen ended up dying after the birth of Wilbur. 

After the death of his love, the King wondered how he could keep his love's memory forever. He already had his sons who looked like their mother, both in very different ways. Yet it wasn't enough. The Gods sensed his desire and gave his kingdom an eternal winter. Both inside the kingdom's territories and for miles around. However, the gifts and thanks were not enough for the Gods and they gave a curse to the family for entertainment. This curse being the voices of thousands. Each member of the Royal Family hears thousands of voices, each craving different things. Many believe it is thanked to these voices that the Royal Family is as strong and brutal as they are. However, it was also thanked to these voices that the Royal Family was as violet as they were. The King saw these voices as a gift from the Gods. He didn't see just how they affected his sons.

King Philza is also known as The Death Angel, his massive dark wings that witnesses say cover the sun as he swoops in for the kill. Those that die by his hand, see pure darkness before they die. Technoblade, known as the Blood God in mortal form for how much blood he has spilled for being so young. His habits match those of the Blood God he is nicknamed after, such as eating parts of his enemies. He truly is a pig. Lastly, Wilbur has no fighting skills. The second born was a lanky child with an angelic voice. An angelic voice that lures and tricks. While Wilbur has no blood on his hands, he certainly has blood on his clothing. 

The Royal Family was not to be messed with. They were all-powerful and their eyes could see all. Many respected them. Many feared them. All wonder how future generations would be if the fathers were such beasts at young ages.

\------------------------------------------

Hope was discovered when King Philza announced the birth of his son, Theseus. No one is sure who the boy's mother is or if he even had a mother. No one questioned if the boy was the King's considering how similar the two look. What everyone did know was that the new Prince would grow up to be just like his family.

After all, the King didn't make it a secret of what was is to be expected of Theseus. Many plans were discussed and spread around about the training Theseus would undergo. Rumors spread that the boy would be subjected to the same curse his family had. Some say he already had it. 

So many rumors were spread to the point that even outsiders heard. Even visitors and outsiders engaged in the gossip. Eventually, this gossip reached the ears of two outsiders. A creeper hybrid and a sheep hybrid. While everyone gossiped about the future of the new Prince. The pair of hybrids grimaced and lowly discussed their disgust. 

"That's a baby. A literal baby and they're already planning to traumatize him?" The sheep hybrid named Puffy muttered, disgust littering her words. 

"He is the son of  ** Philza ** " The creeper hybrid named Sam replied, disgust quite prevalent in his own voice. 

"You mean the son of a bad dad" Puffy sighed as she looked around. Banners were everywhere, celebrating the Prince's birth. "Why does this place not take care of kids right." 

"I'm not sure and I want to leave as quickly as possible. Let's get the materials and get out" Sam replied, he was done with this Kingdom and it had only been a short while since they've arrived.

The two had traveled to the Antarctic Kingdom for materials as they were on a trip to settle in a new area. Their old home had been infected and destroyed. Their friends, gone. Their best option would be to stay in the Kingdom but with how the King treats his sons, the two couldn't bear to stay and support him. However, the Antarctic Kingdom was rich in materials so it was the best spot to buy. 

As the two walked through the town, searching for specific stores for their needs, they couldn't stop thinking about the poor Prince. Everywhere they walked, they would hear disturbing rumors. "Prince Theseus probably will learn to eat people like Prince Technoblade!" "I bet his voice will kill just like Prince Wilbur!" "Maybe he'll grow massive wings like the King! Swoop in and kill just like his father!" The citizens said it so normally like this was expected. It made the pair uncomfortable. It made thoughts that would get them killed, enter their minds...

\-----------------------------------------------

"Today was a rough day" Puffy sighed as she flopped onto the hotel bed. "I mean how can people say this stuff about a baby so easily!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"They have Philza for a king. A terrible father" Sam answered as he set aside the newly bought materials.

"I feel awful for that baby" Puffy frowned as she looked down. "I wish we could do something." 

Sam paused as the traitorous thoughts entered his mind. When he looked at Puffy, he could tell she had the same thoughts.

There was, in fact, something they could do for the baby Prince. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gods are quite prevalent in Theseus' life :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE MASSIVE SUPPORT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! All the nice comments and kudos made me so happy last night. Also, this chapter is dedicated to the funny ass bookmarks. "KIDNAPPED TOMMY, POG" and "summary: sam and puffy steal a kid me: sounds festive literally tho im Intrigued" literally made my night. Also as you'll come to learn I really love family dynamics so expect lots :)

Wilbur looked into the crib that held his baby brother. "You were born into a shitty family, Theseus." He stated with a cold smile. 

"The Gods must hate you more than they hate me" He chuckled. Soon his smile turned into a frown as he stared longer at the baby. 

"You look like him. The Gods must really  hate you" Wilbur laughed, no warmth in it. 

"Techno and I are the cursed ones but at least we look like our Mother" Once again, Wilbur laughed. However, he was accompanied with the laugh of a thousand others, he paid no mind. Just as he and the others finished laughing, he heard his father's calling him. 

"What could he want?" Wilbur questioned. "Guess our time together is done for now. Goodbye, Theseus. Ill "pray" that you aren't cursed like us," He said sarcastically before leaving the room. 

Theseus stared at the place where the blurry figure once stood.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Techno stared at the baby in his father's arms. "He looks you" Techno stated plainly. 

"He does, doesn't he? I hope he gets wings like me" Father answered as he rocked the baby in his arms. Subconsciously, his own wings moved at the mention of them. 

"Will he become king after you?" He asked.

"No. Not unless you die. " Father smiled at him. "But you "never die," He said sarcastically with a laugh. Techno gave a smile back.

"Sorry, Theseus but you will never have my crown" Techno joked with the sleeping baby. His father chuckled at the interaction. 

Neither mentioned that Wilbur was technically second in line for the throne.

"Will Theseus also be cursed like us?" Techno asked, changing the topic and atmosphere quickly. He noticed the way his father tensed. His eyes narrowing.

"Cursed? Techno, we are not cursed. The voices are a gift from the Gods. Our talent is a gift. Hopefully, Theseus will get his own gift!" His father's demeanor changed from tense to quite excited. Too excited for Theseus to stay asleep as the boy began to cry from the noise.

The pair spent the next few minutes trying to calm down the child. Both ignored the violent voices that carved Theseus's skull to be crushed for crying so loud.

\------------------------------------------------------

The night had always been calming to Sam. He felt safer. Tonight was not one of those nights.

"If we get caught, we are so dead" Sam whispered as he looked around for any guards. 

"We'll be fine. I'll just jump in and then jump back out with him." Puffy assured as she stepped into the shallow hole of water with her trident.

"This is a dumb idea. We could have just climbed up there. Could have used an ender pearl as well." Sam grumbled.

"Nah, this is better. Now wish me luck" Puffy grinned as she got ready. 'Okay, on 3, I'll go. 1...2...3!' And off Puffy went, right into window that hopefully contained the Prince. 

Luckily for Puffy, the Gods wanted to see this play out and she went into the right room. She did crash right into a dresser.

"Ow! Shit!" She grumbled right as she hit the dresser. She quickly looked around and waited for a moment. Waited for the Royal Family to come to chop her off and use her wool for a new coat. "Okay, Puffy, let's stop these thoughts here," She told herself as she took a deep breath. 

Once she was calmed, she stood up and looked around, much more thoroughly. The room was like she expected a baby of the Royal Family would look like. She's pretty sure she could recognize some netherite in the room. 

"Not the priority, where's the baby?" Puffy muttered as she carefully began to navigate. She should have brought some source of light. Even a Redstone torch would have been useful. 

As she slowly navigated through the room, Puffy constantly would stop and listen for anything. Better safe than sorry.

Then a soft cry began. 

"Oh, there you are. Oh wait, please don't cry" Puffy quickly rushed over to where the crying was from and almost slammed into the crib. Her hands quickly picked the baby up and began to rock. "Please don't cry. Shhh," Puffy assured softly as she rocked the slightly crying Prince.

Then Prince, however, kept softly crying and Puffy began to panic. "Shh, Rockabye baby, from the treetops, please don't cry and have me die" She sang, slowly walking towards the window.

She did not notice the pressure plate she had stepped on. 

Once Puffy got to the window, she looked over the edge to check that Sam was still there. Lucky for her, the creeper hybrid was down there. 

Then it hit Puffy, how was she meant to get down. "Hey, Sam! How do I get down?" She called down to Sam who quickly did a shh gesture. 

"Don't you have an ender pearl you could use?" Sam asked. Puffy looked around and chuckled. "Um no. I actually put my away for the trident." She admitted and didn't dare to look at Sam. She could imagine the face he was making. 

"I'll make you a ladder, hold on-" Sam was cut off by a sudden door opening. Puffy turned around and was met with him. The secondborn who killed his enemies without ever staining his own hands. 

"Set the Prince down and I'll make your death a little less painful" 

Puffy was pretty sure she had 12 years on the teen yet here she was, shaking. "Don't worry, he'll be okay!" Puffy assured which obviously didn't go well with the teen.

"He will be after you rip your own heart out," The Prince said way too calmly. 

'What the heck have these kids been taught?" Puffy thought and she quickly glanced down to see where Sam was.

"Well, I don't want to do that. So goodbye" Puffy held the baby in her arms, tight. Then in a quick move, she climbed over the edge and jumped down. 

"SAM!" She yelled just as she jumped over. 'Gods above please let Sam catch us'

And the Gods answered her prayer as the creeper hybrid caught Puffy in his arms, "I'm going to set you down and we run" Sam rushed out as he set the sheep hybrid down. 

"Already way ahead of you" Puffy yelled as she began to run, Sam following her, his sword out.

Both ignored the calming tune that was compelling them to return. They knew what would happen if they even stuttered in their steps. Luckily they were quite experienced in running away from people, especially Puffy.

'I mean I was the one who taught Dream his skills' Puffy thought as she ran. 

"This was a horrible idea! We don't even have a place to run to!" Sam yelled as they ran through the streets, their goal was to make it to the gate before word got to close it.

"We'll be fine! Once we get somewhere safe, we can figure out where to go!" Puffy assured she had one idea where they could go. 

So they ran and ran, they were surprised just how easily they were able to run. They didn't hear giant wings flapping, no eery melody, not even any footsteps. Regardless, they ran and to their joy, the gate was open so they ran right out into the winter grounds that surrounded the Kingdom. 

They still couldn't relax as their outfits were quite a contrast to the snow. There was also the issue of how cold it was and all the baby had was a blanket. Even Puffy wool wouldn't keep him warm for long.

_ "You're going to have an actual future now"  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter summary is kinda misleading but also not lmao. Im bad at summaries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dynamics can be very diverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is going to be dedicated to a funny bookmark or comment. This one is dedicated to "captain mum and awesamdad pog!" by caspercadaver.
> 
> Once again, thank you for the support!

Wilbur should have sung much louder and had the sheep tear her heart out. He should have run and alerted the guards, Techno, and his father (Philza, the voices corrected for him). He even could have just rushed at the woman. There was a lot he could have done. 

But he didn't want to.

When the woman had tried to assure him that Theseus would be safe, Wilbur had just felt angry at first. This kidnapper was trying to tell him that she would keep a stolen prince safe? To Wilbur, it was obvious she just wanted to steal him and sell him or something. Theseus wasn't even 2 weeks old, easy prey. He had royal blood and possibly was touched by the Gods, cursed but touched regardless. Theseus was a prize that everyone sought after, that's why Philza wanted him to be trained so harshly. 

Techno was Philza's favorite, that was a fact. Theseus could be a God and he would never get even a quarter of the love Phil had for Techno. However, he could be the perfect guard for Techno. Even if Techno didn't need the help, Philza still wanted the best for Techno, and what would be better than a royal child that was pushed to be the perfect warrior?

It was disgusting. No one cared though. This was what was expected of the baby. Everyone feared the Royal Family yet they also approved of them. Approved that they were strong and kept them wealthy and safe. So what if the children were actually mentally abused? 

Death is kinder than being here.

Wilbur tuned back into the real world as the giant flapping of Philza's wings grew louder. 

'At least he looks worried.' Wilbur thought. The voices didn't agree.

"They couldn't have gone far! Send every guard, inform every citizen! I want him back and the thief killed!" Philza bellowed, and the guards scatter, going to inform the whole kingdom. Wilbur noted that Techno wasn't standing with Philza. 

'He's searching for the brat' A voice supplied. Wilbur nodded as the King turned to him. "Wilbur, are you sure you don't know what the thief looked like?" He questioned.

"No, I entered just as they jumped out." Wilbur lied. "By the time I could sing, they had already been too far"

"Of course they ran off. No one is going to stick around to hear your song" Philza chided. He was clearly annoyed. "Just go find Theseus" He commanded then walked off.

Wilbur walked back to his room. 

"I never want to see you again, Theseus since...Y _ ou're going to have an actual future now"  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------- _

"We should be safe for now" Sam informed as he came back to the little cave that Puffy was in with the baby. "There are enough trees to cover our outfits and it looks like no one is coming this way"

"Good. Now I can properly wrap this child up" Puffy grinned as she looked down at the sleeping prince. "You really slept through us running away, you're an interesting kid," She said as she reached for her bag to retrieve her blanket. 

"Puffy, we should discuss where we are going next. " Sam said as he sat down next to the two. "We don't have a place to go to and who knows how long it would take to find a place to settle or even build a place?"He questioned, worry evident in his voice.

"We'll be fine. We can stay with Dream and his friends. It'd be nice to see them again." Puffy smiled softly as she wrapped the baby up more, the blanket practically swallows him but it was better than freezing. 

Sam sat there silently as he watched Puffy wrap the baby up. "How are you so calm about this? We stole a Prince and don't have anything for him." He questioned

"He's better off here than with Philza. It's like when I found Dream, remember?" Puffy said softly. "He had just been abandoned and I was only 20 years old. 'I shouldn't take care of an 8-year-old' I remember thinking. But he was alone, alone and scared. I couldn't just leave him. Just like how we couldn't leave the little guy." She explained. 

"Sam, I'm worried too but think about it. There are two of us and if we go see Dream and his friends, that's five of us! Five people who will make this kid's life so much better" Puffy beamed, passionate in her voice.

Sam stared at Puffy for a minute before sighing. "You're right." He agreed and then looked at the child. "Tomorrow we'll head to Dream's and decide what to do next" He stated. 

"And by deciding what to do next, you mean...?" Puffy 

"Yes, we'll keep the kid"

"Sam, you are going to love this!" Puffy cheered, this time, the boy couldn't sleep through the yelling and began to cry. "Oh no, please don't cry, Sam, it's your turn" Puffy then gave Sam, the now crying baby.

"Puffy- uh shit" Sam didn't know how what to do and the kid was just getting louder. "Puffy, what do I do?" He asked as he tried to rock the kid, that did nothing.

"Just sing or something" Puffy grinned as she waited. Sam groaned. 

"Uhhh fine" Sam accepted his fate and began to hum. It wasn't good at all considering he was a creeper hybrid. They weren't known for their beautiful sounds. The kid didn't seem to care though as he began to settle down. Sam couldn't help the smile that came onto his face.

"We're going to be just fine"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!!??"

"Hey, babies have delicate ears" Puffy scolded.

When Dream woke up today, he wasn't expecting his mom and Sam to come to visit. When George came in and told him, he was so excited. He had missed his mom and was worried sick when she said she had to go back to the Badlands to try and help her friends. 

When that...Egg had first came about and took over, Sam and his mom had rushed to get as many people out. Of these people, the hardest one to convince to leave was Sapnap. His fathers, Bad and Skeppy were the first to be infected and it's a miracle that he hadn't been infected as well.

Once the four had gotten far away and safe, they ended up settling in a village, where they met George, and the family seemed completed, almost. Regardless, it was nice.

And then his mom and Sam left. They had to try and save their friends, so they left the 3 teenagers and went off. It was a rough night afterward. Dream was honestly scared they had been infected.

So when George came in and told him the news, he was so overjoyed that he didn't wait to hear the second part of the news.

Dream was not expected the baby in his mom's arms.

"Dream, meet the newest member of our family!" Puffy beamed.

"Where did you even get a baby!? Did you and Sam-" Dream never got his sentence out as a trident was pointed at him. 

"Don't finish that sentence Dream. We would never." Sam threatened. He put the trident away. "We actually just stole the new baby prince from the Antarctic Kingdom" He monotoned. 

Dream went quiet as he tried to process what was just said. Just then Sapnap and George came, Sapnap running and shoving Dream out of the way and George following. 

"YOU STOLE A KID!?" Sapnap yelled with a grin. "How did that go!?" He's given a death glare by both Sam and Puffy, especially as the kid started to cry.

"Do none of you know how to be quiet around children?" Puffy chided as she began to rock the baby and try and calm him. "But yes, we stole the baby prince cause Philza is a terrible father." She explained.

"So...we now are going to have to deal with a baby?" George hesitantly asked.

"Yes, though you may have whatever relationship you want with him. Puffy and I have agreed on being his parents/guardians. You may be his brothers, uncles, cousins, or simply roommates." Sam explained as he motioned them to let them inside. The teens moved aside.

"This is insane." Dream chided as Puffy went to go check the fridge, baby now settled. 

"I'm just doing the same thing I did with you, just with a much younger boy" Puffy explained. "I couldn't just stand there and let this literal baby be abused. For him to grow up afraid and monster." 

Dream sighed after hearing the explanation. His mom certainly knew how to convince him. "Alright, I get it. Just what are we going to do? Word will get here eventually about a missing prince and people will find out about the kid" He asked.

"We already discussed that. We are planning to move somewhere, we'll be honest and say we're not sure where yet. But anywhere that is far will be better than here." Sam explained. "You three do not have to come. We understand this is your home"

"Home? A villager just asked me yesterday if I was going to burn her shop down and had a water bucket on hand as I shopped!" Sapnap snapped. "I definitely want to leave" 

"I'm an orphan, remember? Ill head with you guys" George chuckled. 

Now four pairs of eyes turned to Dream. "Of course I'm heading with you. What am I going to do here without anyone? Settle down and get married?" He joked. He would never say how his chest felt warmed when they laughed. 

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll start packing and getting ready. Then by the end of the week, we'll head out. " Puffy declared, everyone seemed to be in agreement. "Now go get clean, no more dirt will be tracked into this home. I want a clean house for the rest of the week" She scolded though there was no real annoyance in her voice. 

As everyone began to do their things, Dream stopped. "Hey, mom? What even is his name?" He asked.

Puffy stood there for a moment and frowned. She hadn't given him a name yet. He was just the boy, kid, baby, young prince. She didn't want to use his birth name for many reasons. The most logical being how easy people would recognize it. 

"Mom?"

"Hmm? Oh, his name is Tommy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I love family dynamics :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first 6 months of Tommy's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research so much bout babies for this. Also this chapter is dedicated to "SNATCHED CHILD" gxd_cxmplex" and "Just stole a prince, feeling good"

"Sir, we couldn't find Pri-"

The soldier was cut off as a netherite axe, taking his head clean off. None of the other soldiers said anything, didn't even flinch. They couldn't risk it.

"Techno, did you find anything?" The King asked as he landed behind the soldiers. They moved aside. 

"No. By the time we closed the gate, whoever kidnapped Theseus had already escaped. " Techno replied, monotoned. He bowed, this was not his father but his King. 

The King stood there for a moment before two soldiers were impaled by unnaturally sharp wings. "Techno, I want you to send out messages to the other factions, tell them about the missing prince." The King paused. "Tell them the reward if they find him and the punishment if they don't help" 

Techno nodded. "Should I investigate further here?" He asked and when he looked up at the King, he couldn't help the flinch when he saw his smile. 

"No no. The others can find the missing prince. We should focus our attention on a new guard for you." The King assured, grinning madly. 

"Who would that be?" Techno asked, steeling himself for whatever was next." 

"Your new brother!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Tommy had joined their family. It also has been a month since they've had an actual home. Apparently, the Antarctic Kingdom had contacted a ton of factions to search for Tommy. So instead of settling down and just being a family, they were walking for miles and miles, occasionally settling in a cave or hotel, and trading with wandering villagers for supplies, all while trying to handle a baby. 

But Sam couldn't say he hated it. Sure it was difficult but he enjoyed being here with his family. He could deal with all the struggles so long as they were here.

It was also enjoyable to watch Tommy grow. Sam had never been around babies before, most afraid to even step near the creeper hybrid out of fear of him blowing up. 

Tommy didn't have any sense of fear. 

Currently, the child was trying to reach Sam's face.

"Why are you so enamored with my face?" Sam asked the gas mask he usually wore, off to the side. Tommy rudely ignored his question to keep trying and touch his face, specifically the area that where his hybrid marks were. 

Sadly, he was confined to the makeshift cradle and couldn't reach the hybrid's face.

"Is there somewhere specific you are trying to reach?" Sam asked as he went to pick up Tommy. "I don't know what could be so interesting." He held Tommy close and leaned his face closer. He assumed the kid was interested in his hair due to the odd color. "Go ahead Tommy, tear my hair out" He joked

He did not expect the kid to touch his markings and make a cooing sound.

He did not expect that to make him start to cry. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Month 2 was when they finally were able to settle somewhere. It was on a piece of land that wasn't owned or near any faction. There also was a village not too far that wasn't apart of any factions. It was perfect. 

So they began to build a home, and by they, Puffy means Sam. The creeper hybrid was an expert in Redstone and was ironically was a good builder. 

So as Sam built away, Puffy mostly cared for Tommy. She didn't mind spending a large portion of her time with Tommy. Occasionally she would itch to go out and adventure like Dream, Sapnap, and George but someone had to care for Tommy and the other three were still teens. They still had to spend their youth. Puffy was 28 years old, she already had enjoyed her youth. 

Besides Tommy was an adorable baby. Currently, he was trying to push himself off the ground. It wasn't going so well. 

"Come on Toms! I believe in you" Puffy cheered, even clapping a bit. She knew Tommy wouldn't start crawling for a while but wouldn't it be amazing if he somehow did.

Tommy looked at Puffy and then proceeded to keep trying and push himself up. He did not succeed.

Never the less, Puffy cheered. Occasionally, Sam would cheer from the house.

Eventually, the "Dream Team" as they called themselves jokingly, returned. So as Puffy heard the three returning from wherever she picked up Tommy. "Come on Tommy, it's probably time for you to sleep" 

Just as Tommy was settled in Puffy's arms, he raised his arms for her attention and smiled at her for the first time.

Dream was quite worried when he found his mother crying with Tommy just in her arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Sam had finished the house by the 3rd month. It was a pretty big house, meant to be lived in for a long time. They each had their own rooms, even Tommy. It was homey and Sapnap couldn't stand it. 

It was nice and all but it reminded Sapnap of his dads. Sometimes when Puffy or Sam is cooking, he gets reminded of when his da, Bad would bake muffins. He thought it was dumb how he would say 'muffin' instead of cursing but now he wants to hear it again. He even missed Skeppy and his pranks. 

Sam and Puffy were great guardians but they could never be how his dads were. He missed his dads and sometimes he would be jealous of how Tommy had his two parents.

Right now was one of those moments and because the Gods hate him, he was stuck with Tommy for the day.

The others were off doing something and Sapnap was just unlucky.

Right now, he was just swinging a feather above Tommy in his cradle. Who was currently having the time of his life as Sapnap sulked. 

"You are so easily entertained. I mean it's just a damn feather!" Sapnap yelled. "A feather that probably came from a chicken's ass! You're playing with an ass feather" Sapnap scowled. 

Tommy obviously didn't like the loud noises and began to cry. 

"Shit, wait I didn't mean to make you cry" Sapnap panicked and tried to wave the feather in Tommy's face again. "Come on, look! It's the ass feather, come on Tommy. You love the ass feather!" 

Tommy did not settle and just kept crying. 

"Fuck, what do I do, maybe rock you?" Sapnap asked as he picked the crying child and tried to rock him. If anything, Tommy cried harder

Sapnap didn't know what to do. He wasn't a baby expert. And right now, he hated Tommy for having what he didn't have. It was too much.

Tommy stopped crying. 

It was warm on the ground.

Sapnap looked down and at his feet was a fire. A fire that currently had Tommy's attention. 

"So you like arson too?" Sapnap asked before he started laughing. He did not realize the fire was spreading a bit nor did he realize the others were back.

"SAPNAP! WHAT DID YOU SET ON FIRE!?" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

George was an orphan for most of his life. So when he was basically adopted by Sam and Puffy, he was confused on how family actually worked. 

He still is but less so after all of this time.

He has no clue how to handle babies. Tommy has been with them for around 4 months and this is the first time that George has actually had to babysit him.

Luckily, Tommy was enamored with playing with a rattle. 

Meanwhile, George just sat around, bored. "Babies are boring." He said to no one. He sighed and then looked at Tommy who was staring at him, currently trying to mimic him.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked, confusion written on his face. Tommy tried to mimic that confusion. 

"Are you just mimicking me?" 

Tommy kept trying to make the confused face and once he did, he clapped his hands. 

"Is that your way of answering? Okay, then try and mimic this" George made an angry face. Tommy didn't seem to understand that George actually wasn't mad and began to cry. 

"Wait no, I'm not mad, damnit" George was now panicking, he didn't expect Tommy to cry. He thought he would just mimic him.

"Uhh hey Tommy look at me" George clapped his hands for Tommy's attention and once the crying fourth month old looked at him, he made the silliest face he could think of. 

'Please worked'

And it did, Tommy started to giggle and clapping his hands. George sighed and relaxed.

"You're a strange kid." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Dream never had thought of having a younger brother. 

He was around eight when Puffy found him. He knew she wasn't his actual mom so he never asked for a younger sibling. Besides, Puffy seemed to have a rough time with one kid, so he never did ask. 

Dream also never wanted to have to share.

So when saw he initially Tommy, he had honestly thought Puffy had Sam's child even as weird as that sounded. He was worried that he was going to lose his mom's love. Even after it was revealed that Tommy wasn't Puffy's son, Dream was still worried. Puffy was still going to be Tommy's first priority. Soon, Dream would be forgotten. 

That all left his mind once he had became used to babysitting Tommy. Tommy practically became his first priority. 

So Dream was quite comfortable taking care of Tommy.

Currently, Dream was talking with Tommy as babbled away. 

"Really? I can't believe that." Dream said in disbelief.

Tommy babbled.

"That was mean of her." 

Tommy kept on babbling before he caught himself in the mirror. He then just stared at himself.

"You like looking in the mirror?" Dream asked. Tommy just kept on staring.

"You have a little ego just like me" He joked as he got up with Tommy in his arms. He walked over to the mirror and Tommy tried to reach for himself. 

Dream purposely stood just out of the mirror's reach. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months in and for the first time, the whole family was free to sit around in the living room and relax.

Puffy and Sam were discussing something as Puffy went to light the fireplace. Dream and Sapnap were just arguing over something dumb, who knows. Meanwhile, George sat on the ground, Tommy on his belly in front of him. 

Currently, Tommy just was staring at George as he kept saying his name.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. " George kept repeating and with each word, Tommy would clap. It was quite cute.

"George, who is smarter, me or Sapnap?" Dream asked, turning George's attention to the pair.

"Uhh...me" George answered with a grin. Then he was arguing with the two.

Tommy was bored. His entertainment had stopped and now he was just on the ground. He wanted attention. So he began to push himself up. Well, he tried. Tommy was still a baby. 

But he was touched by the Gods...possibly.

Either way, the kid was crawling a little. Then he began to babble.

"Tommy! Look my son is crawling!" Puffy suddenly exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention and then to Tommy. Then before anyone could grab him, Puffy rushed over and picked the boy up. "You did it! You crawled!" She said happily with the biggest grin.

Tommy smiled and giggled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the later update and also if it feels a bit rushed. I also apologize for out of character things as always. Also, next chapter will just fluff so expect that :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next 6 months of Tommy's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is dedicated to the comment "UGH THIS I CANT- I KNWO THIS HAPPINESS WONT LAST FOR LONG, MAN." by Yoommi. All I can say to it as a response is :)

Tommy was growing both psychically and mentally. Puffy and Sam had to keep getting new clothes for the growing boy, at some point they even just used some of Puffy's wool to fix up some clothes. It was a nightmare. 

Either way, Tommy was growing up and he was showing more of his own personality.

Sapnap thinks Tommy is going to be an asshole when he's older.

"Tommy, stop dropping shit" Sapnap scolded as he went to go pick up the rattle. 

Tommy just looked away and turned to find something entertaining.

"What do you want? Sapnap asked and he even stood around and wait for an answer. Tommy just reached for him.

"I am not holding you. No." Sapnap monotoned.

Tommy frowned and hit the table in front of him. Not very hard but it's the action that counted.

"No"

Another hit.

"Whatever, I'm going to lit something up." Sapnap shrugged and went to lit the fireplace. Tommy will be fine. 

There were more sounds of hitting as Tommy wanted Sapnap to come back. Sapnap just lit the fire and watched it. "Sorry Tommy, but this fire is more interesting than you!" He called back. 

As Sapnap stared at the fire, Tommy kept hitting the table. 

"Ugh stop hitting the table, I'll let you look at the fire if you stop," Sapnap said and walked over to Tommy.

The kid stopped and reached. Sapnap groaned as he picked up Tommy and walked back. He set Tommy down and then stared at the fire. "Now just watch it, no talking, nothing," He said firmly. 

Tommy sat there, waiting. The fire was nice, but it wasn't doing anything. Sapnap wasn't doing anything. It was boring. 

Tommy watched the fire before picking some leaves off the ground. It took him a few tries, then tried to crawl over. Sadly, Sapnap noticed him and picked him up. "No touching fire. You aren't as cool as me" He boosted and sat Tommy again before he set his hand on fire. "Awesome right?"

Tommy stared in awe. 

Then Puffy came home. Sapnap was grounded for about a month. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream was acting like his mom. 

That isn't entirely a bad thing but he should be out exploring and almost getting blown up. Not laying in bed with a baby. Tommy had just been sleeping away when Dream came by and snatched him up and hid in his room, just like Puffy.

Puffy was the mom and thus no one questioned her whenever she picked up Tommy. They assumed she knew best. Regardless, she would sneak in when Tommy was sleeping, pick him up, and then hide out with the kid.

Dream thought it was funny at the time.

He didn't think it was so funny now.

"I'm a man, not some momma bird" Dream groaned. "I should be stealing babies and selling them. Not cuddling with a stolen one" 

Tommy shifted and Dream started to rock him and hum. He was not dealing with a cranky baby. "I'm sorry Tommy for being loud, just go back to sleep" He whispered as he rocked.

Tommy opened his eyes. Dream braced for the crying. Tommy did not cry, he just giggled at Dream. He even grabbed Dream's shirt.

Dream wore his mask once he left his room with Tommy in his arms.

"Are you okay-"

"Take him" Dream gave Tommy to Sapnap and then walked off. 

Tommy's shirt was wet. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on say 'George'! G-E-O-R-G-E" George sounded out as Tommy sat in front of him, confused.

"It's not that hard of a name to say!" George exclaimed and sighed. "Okay come one, G-E0-R-GE"

"G...g..." Tommy tried. 

"He's like 9 months, he's not going to be able to say George" Dream chuckled. 

"He's smart enough...I think" George paused. "He's a prince, he can do it!" He exclaimed after a moment. 

"Ex-Prince and he's been living with us "criminals" Dream chuckled. 

"Tommy, try 'Gogy' Sapnap butted in, stealing Tommy's attention. 

"G..g..go.." Tommy tried. 

"Sapnap! I don't want him calling me Gogy!" George yelled. Dream started to laugh. 

"It's an easy name for him. Come on Tommy, say 'Gog-y" Dream enunciated. 

"Go...gog...." Tommy got closer.

"You didn't even try George! Come on Tommy. G-E-O-R-G-E" George tried.

"You don't know how to handle babies, Gogy" Sapnap bantered. 

"Tommy, don't you dare say Gogy" George warned though Tommy didn't seem to notice the tone.

"Gog...gog...Gog!" Tommy ended up saying, it wasn't Gogy and it certainly isn't George but it was good enough.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Tommy, they taste really yummy" Puffy encouraged as she picked up a blueberry. In her other hand, she had a spoonful of fruits, all chopped up to be easier to eat.

Tommy shook his head. 

"Tommy, please? Mama really wants you to eat," Puffy asked. She's been sitting here for 10 minutes just trying to get Tommy to eat. 

Since none of them actually have jobs due to not wanting to be in any system, they have just been getting their own resources and having to do odd jobs for not much. Sam has the best luck due to his redstone skill but even then, they still have to cut costs.

One of these costs is the variety of food. So Tommy can't just skip this. 

But Tommy wasn't interested in the fruit so Puffy put the spoon down. 

"Sam! " Puffy shouted. "Can you see if there are any eggs outside!" She asked as she got up to check if there was anything else Tommy might like. "What's wrong with fruit anyways?" Puffy asked with a sad smile.

Tommy just sat there. 

Puffy sighed. "Well, you're not leaving until you eat your food. So we're staying here all day if we have to" She chided. She really hopes it doesn't though. 

Puffy then heard footsteps and turned to look where Sam had just entered. "So were there any?" She was hoping there was cause Tommy seemed to be okay with eggs. 

"No, there weren't any" Sam answered. "Sorry" 

"It's fine. Just Tommy won't eat" Puffy answered.

"We could give him lunch early?" Sam suggested. 

"Yeah, that might be best" Puffy said as she turned around to take Tommy's plate. To her surprise, the boy was picking the fruit up and eating it himself. "Tommy!" She exclaimed which scared the boy into dropping the fruit.

"Guess he just didn't want you to feed him"

\-----------------------------------------------

Sam loved his family. He saw Puffy as a close companion, Dream and Sapnap were children he would protect until his last breath, George and Tommy were the closest he'd ever get to sons. 

But he hated it when they got close to whatever he was working on. He was in a constant state of concern for them and his project whenever they were near. So it was a rule to not go near Sam when he's building. 

Today, Sam was stressed out.

Puffy and Dream went to the village to get supplies while Sapnap and George went out to find more resources. This meant Sam had to take care of Tommy which was normally fine.

However, he was currently trying to make an auto farm. 

An 11-month-old is not what he needs. Especially a clingy one. 

Said 11-month old who is crying on the blanket he's sitting on. Crying because Sam is currently behind the farm, trying to set up the redstone. 

"Tommy, I'm here!" Sam called, quickly popping out to show Tommy, who started to reach for him. "Not right now Tommy. I'm working" He said as he went back to his work. 

Tommy began to cry again but this time, Sam just kept working. He would hug the boy later and even give him some orange slices if they had some left.

He did not hear the grass being smooshed as Tommy crawled over. He didn't even the kid babble. 

He did feel the kid tugging his pants though. That freaked him out.

"What the-!" Sam exclaimed as he looked down. Down on the ground, holding his pant leg was Tommy. His eyes were a bit puffy from crying but he had a smile.

"We need to teach you to be alone" Sam chuckled as he picked Tommy up, holding the boy tight. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When they had first moved here, they were all expecting to be leaving in a month. They really didn't expect the King to let Tommy go so easily. They expected a lot more tragedy to keep Tommy safe.

But here they were, celebrating Tommy's first birthday. 

"Come on Tommy, throw more leaves in!" Sapnap encouraged as he held Tommy who had a bunch of feathers in his hand. Besides them, there was a campfire that Tommy was throwing leaves into.

"Tommy is going to be an arsonist like you when he's older" George joked as he watched, a bucket of water nearby, just in case. 

"What's the problem with that? I'm awesome, right Tommy?" Sapnap asked. Tommy just giggled as he threw more leaves in.

Puffy watched from afar while shaking her head. "Dream, go get Tommy away from Sapnap. Sam and I can finish here." She said firmly. Dream nodded and went outside to go get Tommy. Yelling could be heard as the three boys argued.

"Those four are a handful" Puffy chuckled as she kept decorating the cake.

"Mostly Tommy" Sam replied.

"No, all four are equal. " Puffy retorted.

"George and Dream are easy enough. Sapnap is fine. It's Tommy, the literal baby that's hard." Sam argued.

"Sam, you never dealt with teenagers have you?" Puffy asked.

"George was easy to handle." 

"Three teenagers? Also, George's puberty was him sleeping a ton, that's why he was easy and even then he had his moments." 

"Tommy is a bab-" 

"And who's been caring for him more?" Puffy asked. Sam stood there. "Thought so" She grinned before she saw his face. "Hey, I didn't actually mean anything by that. You're a great dad, honestly." She assured.

Sam shrugged. "It's fine, you do a lot of them. I need to get better" He assured. "Now let's get the cake out there." He smiled.

So they both walked out, Puffy holding the cake.

"Come on you four, over here so we can celebrate!" Sam called. Puffy smiled as she put the cake down on a bench.

George was currently holding Tommy and turned around with him in his arms. Tommy saw Sam and giggled happily.

"Dada!" Tommy exclaimed, trying to reach.

Puffy was glad she wasn't holding the cake anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it would be fluff and it ended up not as fluffy as expected, sorry bout that. But I think it still was cute! Btw, the next chapters are gonna be more jumpskips through Tommy's life mostly the important moments.
> 
> (Btw the hybrid tag for George is kinda mentioned here. Not really, there's a few moments that hint to it but that's because no one even knows yet. It will come up soon though. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family grows :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Puffy said that's my child now and took Tommy" by Opalrose1026, "SAM AWESAMDUDE IS A WANTED CRIMINAL (NOT CLICKBAIT) (GONE WRONG)" by raindrxpsonrxses and "Y E S" by IkeaFries.
> 
> Edit- Also the tag list just gets longer with each chapter lmao. I swear everything is relevant.

"Come on Tommy, walk to Mama!" Puffy cheered from the other side of the room, her arms out, ready to catch Tommy.

Meanwhile, Tommy clung to Sam. 

"Go to Mama, Tommy" Sam encouraged as he tried to shake Tommy gently off his leg pant. 

"No!" Tommy shouted. He was afraid.

"I'll catch you if you fall. Just try and walk over" Puffy assured, her arms still out. 

"You'll be okay, Tommy. I'll help you out" Sam assured as he took Tommy's small hands off of his pants leg and into his own hands.

"Mmmmm" Tommy tightly gripped Sam's hands. "No. Go." He commanded. Sam chuckled.

"I won't"

So with Tommy holding Sam's hands, he tried to walk forward. He already had taken his first steps, now it was a matter of actually walking to places.

He took a few steps forward, wobbly.

"There you go, baby. Just keep going." Puffy encouraged. 

Tommy kept walking forward, and as he saw his mama's arms, he got excited. He didn't even realize that Sam had let his hands go. 

"Mama!" 

"There you go, Tommy! Keep going!" Puffy cheered as she watched Tommy walk toward her.

Eventually, Tommy's little leg couldn't handle walking so he fell forward. But just like she said she would, Puffy was there to catch him. 

"Good job Tommy! You walked over to Mama" Sam congratulated as Tommy hugged Puffy.

"You did well, Tommy" Puffy whispered to her son. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy! Come back here!" Puffy called from Tommy's room. In her hands was Tommy's shirt she had been trying to help put on him. 

Tommy did not want the shirt so instead, he was running away.

Puffy was not pleased. "Tommy!" She got up and followed Tommy "Please come back before you hurt yourself!" She called after. 

Tommy did not come back. He just ran down the hallway until he reached the stairs. He stopped as he reached them.

"Tommy, be careful!" 

Tommy did not want to wear the shirt.

So he began to walk down the stairs. 

"Tommy! Sam! Dream! George! Sapnap! Come out here, Tommy going down the stairs!" Puffy called, all annoyance gone as she watched the boy slowly go down the stairs. She was so excited. 

"Big man, be careful!" Sapnap yelled as he entered from the living room, he was the safety next in case Tommy fell. 

Luckily no one did fall and Tommy made it to the ground.

He still had to wear the shirt though.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"No!" Tommy yelled at Sam.

"Tommy, please. It's going to rain. Go inside, please." Sam pleaded. They had been outside, playing when Sam noticed the gray clouds nearby. Sam would rather Tommy not get sick.

"No!" Tommy yelled again, this time his arms were crossed. 

"Tommy, no. Inside now" Sam said firmly. "You will get sick. Getting sick means no playing for a while" He explained. "You don't want to get sick Tommy." 

Tommy stood his ground and frowned.

"Please Tommy. Mama and I don't want you to get sick. Dream doesn't want you sick" Sam said.

Tommy's face changed when he heard Dream's name. "He will?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Yes, he will be very sad," Sam said.

"Okay," Tommy agreed. He began to walk back and Sam sighed.

"Parents being upset is fine but not Dream?" Sam chuckled. "Oh well, whatever gets him inside" He then followed Tommy inside.

\---------------------------------------------

Tommy was scared. There were too many people. 

"It's okay Tommy. I'm right here" Puffy assured as they walked through the town, both wearing hoods. Luckily it was raining so no one was suspicious. 

Normally, Tommy wouldn't leave the house and especially not when it was raining. But, no one was home. The three teens out adventuring and not having returned yet. Sam had been out getting more resources so Puffy was all that was left. The thing was, she had to go to the market to find new clothes for Tommy. The boy was already outgrowing his shirts. So here they were, shopping.

Puffy had been very nervous to go out with Tommy. Even though they had gone far away from the Empire, its influence reaches far so many places were still searching for Tommy despite it being three years since his disappearance. Even if Tommy didn't have the curse and the curse not even being physical, the boy looked too much like Philza. It would only get worse as he aged.

Luckily, no one could see his face and Tommy wasn't exactly running out showing it. In fact, he practically was hiding under Puffy's cloak. 

"Scary people" Tommy had told Puffy and for once, she was glad Tommy was scared. Later she would have to help him out with that fear but right now, it was perfect. 

"This way, Tommy. Once we get there, you can pick out cool shirts" She grinned. "Isn't that exciting? You get to pick your own shirts"

Tommy grinned and started to walk faster. "Let's go!" 

"Hold on, don't go too fast!" 

While the mother and son hurried to get new clothes, big grins on their face. A soon to be ex-father promised to get his son new clothes.  
\-----------------------------------------

"Hello!" Tommy exclaimed at the boy in the box. Why is there a boy in a box?

"Tommy!? Where are you?" Puffy shouted, she had turned to buy a gift for Sam since his birthday was coming up and when she turned to show Tommy, the boy was gone. 

"What's your name?" Tommy asked.

"Tubbo..." The boy in the box answered, eyes wary. 

"Im Tommy!" Tommy shouted back, not noticing Tubbo flinch at the loud sound.

"Tommy! There you are!" Puffy exclaimed as she looked in an alley. "Tommy, never walk away from me like that again!" She scolded as she grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Mama! Tubbo!" Tommy exclaimed happily, not catching his mother's angry tone.

"Tubbo..?" Puffy asked, before she looked down. There was a boy, who couldn't be older than 4, staring back at her with big blue eyes. Through his hair, she could see little horns poking out, not fully grown yet. They look similar to Dream's and Puffy's when she was younger. She shook her head.

"Where is your father Tubbo?" She asked.

Tubbo shrugged. "Soon" Was all he replied. 

"Well Tubbo, I'm a friend of your father, and I'm here to take care of you for a while. So can you please take my hand." Puffy said gently, holding her free hand out. 

"Tubbo is coming!?" Tommy asked, excitedly. "Tubbo!" He looked at Tubbo with a big smile. He was already attached to the other boy.

"It's okay Tubbo, just hold my hand. We're going to go home." Puffy assured.

Tubbo stared at the hand. "But Daddy...?"

Puffy's hand shook for a moment. "He'll get you soon. You're just staying with us for a bit" She lied. She knew the truth. 

Tubbo stared before nodding. "Okay" He grabbed Puffy hand as he got out of the box. 

"Okay boys, let go home" Puffy smiled as she began to walk with the two.

Puffy couldn't stop staring at Tubbo's tiny horns. Dream couldn't either when he returned home to a Tubbo and Tommy sleeping on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family trees are weird :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments are normal
> 
> Edit: The chapter seems a bit short to me, so sorry bout that. Honestly. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is dedicated to "Good sad sam, bad fad phil" but Ultimate_being and "Ma! Get the fire extinguisher! The family tree's on fire again!" by doyalikewaffles
> 
> There's an explanation on the family tree at the end :)

"Where did he come from?" Sam asked, standing in Puffy's room doorway. 

"Tommy had found him in a box in an alleyway. I couldn't just leave him. Especially with who his father is" Puffy defended.

"I get that and you're right...but Puffy, we're already having issues with raising Tommy and now two kids? " Sam asked. "There is also the issue with us trying to support a seven people household when none of us have jobs" 

"I know. But what did you want? You wanted me to just leave him?" Puffy accused. 

"No, but you have to realize that our situation isn't the best right now" Sam explained.

"Of course I realize our situation isn't the best but it will get better. We have three more adults now who can supervise, get resources and even get a job. We have more people now." Puffy argued.

"But for how long? You can't expect them to stay here well into their thirties. We're going to get old as well, we are both already thirty-two and those two are just going to grow older and older." Sam retorted. "I love Tommy as much as you do, you know that and honestly, I'm already protective of the other boy. But how will we be able to support two children, who we have officially kidnapped? Remember that? That other boy may be allowed to stay but Tommy is not legally ours." 

"What do you want then? Want us to just drop them off at an orphanage, let my nephew be traumatized more than he might already be? Let Tommy go back to Philza? Let Dream lose a brother? Two brothers? We knew this was going to be tough but we can do this. We've made it this far" Puffy argued passionately. 

Sam stood there and sighed. "I know, it's just...Puffy, there is so much ahead of us." 

"We'll hand it. We can do it. We have to do it. Those kids deserve better." 

"Alright, I get it. Now tell me more about your "nephew"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he my brother? Ram hybrids aren't rare" Dream asked.

"He was left in an alleyway, the horns look like yours and mine, just much smaller. His face, it's different but I can tell." Puffy explained. "He is Schlatt's son. " 

"Great, so now I have another brother" Dream groaned.

"Isn't that good?" Puffy asked, confused. 

"I already have Tommy to deal with, and frankly I don't want to be reminded more of Schlatt than I already am." Dream confessed.

"He won't be like Schlatt-"

"Of course he won't! You guys will raise him to be anything but Schlatt but how can I be friends with a kid who just reminds me of a drunk asshole?" Dream retorted, interrupting Puffy.

"I honestly don't know Dream but please tell me you'll try. He deserves a family just like the rest of you" Puffy pleaded. "I know it's hard, but he's just a kid. He doesn't deserve any of the hate that we have towards Schlatt" 

Dream sighed. "Yeah, he doesn't. But damnit Mom, he looks like him, and yet he doesn't! His big eyes that Schlatt never had and then his frown being so similar! It's a nightmare!" He exclaimed, Puffy fought down the urge to shush him in fear of waking the two kids up. She knew he would just blow up more.

"I know Dream, I know." Puffy opened his arms, offering a hug. Dream took it.

"It's going to be hard. But we'll make it." 

\------------------------------------------------

"Sam, what do you see me as?" 

"I see you as a kid I helped raised," Sam answered honestly. 

"What do you see the others as?" Dream questioned,

"Tommy and George are my sons. Sapnap and you are kids I helped raise. Tubbo...he'll be like a son as well" Sam sigh. "I want and will help you all out in the end"

"So you're going to raise Tubbo right? Along with Puffy?" 

"Yes. Dream, why are you asking so many questions?" Sam questioned back. Tonight been long and he doesn't know how many questions he can take.

"I need to know who I'm going to be to Tubbo. " Dream answered.

Sam's eyes widen. "What are you talking about? He's your biological brother isn't he?" 

"Same dad, different moms I'm assuming. I'm not going to have the same bond with him as I do with Tommy. I will always see Schlatt when I look at him. So I'm trying to decide whether it be better for me to just be both Tommy and Tubbo's brother or just Tommy's. " Dream confessed. "Since you don't see me as your son, it might be easier to not-"

"You should be his brother, Dream" Sam interrupted.

That took Dream by surprise. "What do you mean?" He thought Sam would agree with him.

"I'm not your dad, Dream. We both know this. But I act like one, so I can tell that you really do want to be his brother. Dream, you were conflicted with Tommy as well, and look at you two!" Sam explained. "I think it would be better to be his brother and taking in your points, it would be easier for Tubbo if that's what's really concerning you." Sam smiled. 

Dream stared at Sam for a moment before smiling. "Thanks, Sam."

"Of course, Dream"

"I've made my decision"

\--------------------------------------------

"Sam, are you sure we should send them?" Puffy asked once more.

"We can't teach them everything Puffy. We don't have the knowledge and we don't have the time." Sam explained. "Don't worry Puffy, we have time to prepare them"

"Tommy looks like Philza," Puffy stated.

"You're right. But remember this village is far away and is actually against the King. They're just way too small to do anything" Sam reasoned. "That's why we decide to live near it" 

"I guess you're right. " Puffy nodded.

"You're scared of letting them go, especially Tommy but we can't just keep them here forever. " Sam smiled sadly.

"I can! Don't underestimate me!" Puffy exclaimed with a smile. "But yeah I know. I was never this protective of Dream. In fact, I was so excited when he was going to school again." 

"It's the cirustamances. Dream was just your nephew you adopted. No one was going to take him away. You were his closest blood relative who was stable. With Tommy, everyone wants to take him. Of course, you're worried." Sam reasoned, patting Puffy's shoulder.

"But as a strong woman said, we'll get through it." Sam smiled

"Sam! I'm meant to be the one saying cheesy stuff! I'm the Mama of the house!" Puffy laughing. 

"And I'm the Dad of this house, shouldn't I be saying cheesy stuff as well?" Sam chuckled. Puffy laughed some more before she just smiled.

"I'm glad to be a parent with you Sam"

"Me too, Puffy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puffy is sisters with Schlatt. Schlatt had two sons, Dream and Tubbo. Schlatt had Dream around 16 and Tubbo a year before Tommy was born so around 35 I think. Puffy adopts Dream at 20 and 8 years later, adopts Tommy. Right now, Puffy and Sam are around 32 with Tommy and Tubbo being 4/5. Puffy and Sam are considered the boy's parents with no romantic relationships with each other. George was an orphan until he met with Sam, Puffy, Dream, and Sapnap, and then kinda was adopted by Sam. Sapnap's dads are BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. If you have any questions, please ask away!
> 
> Also, I promise the next chapter will be more "action-packed" whether that's good or not, who knows. :) 
> 
> Also, chapters may be delayed a bit cause I need to focus on school. But they shouldn't be delay too long so still frequent updates


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate can be cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Tommy is taken from the sleepy bois royal family and raised happily with puffy, Sam and the dream team" by Lenoooo and "Kidnaping a child is the most efficient way to become a parent" by GalaxyFundy 
> 
> Thought they were funny considering this chapter :)
> 
> Just as a warning, technically there is misgendering, very small tho, cause Fundy is trans tho he's a literal baby and Philza is like "girl" and Wilbur like "no". Don't know how to properly warn you but its there for a moment.
> 
> Also early chapter :) (atleast for me lmao)

"The Gods can be so weird" His love giggled as she held their baby. Their beautiful baby. 

"They're Gods, they don't have much to do but mess with us" Wilbur chuckled. "At least it's just a form curse and not what I have" He admitted. "They're the worse" He joked. The voices were offended. 'Good' He thought. 

"Kinda cruel to give a salmon hybrid a fox hybrid for a son" Sally admitted before laughing. "But I can handle it" 

"Yes you can, my love. And you have me for support" Wilbur smiled. "And the Voices I suppose" He rolled his eyes. 

"I know you say those Voices are trouble but they seem to want to help more lately. I mean, they told you about Fundy and his future" Sally reasoned with a smile. "I'm sure they're not half as bad as you make them out to be" 

"You say that because you don't have to deal with them every moment of the day. Sometimes they're helpful but most of the time, I wish I could use my voice against them" Wilbur groaned. "I do appreciate them telling us about Fundy's true nature. This way we can raise him properly." 

"I knew I was carrying a boy. " Sally boosted with a grin. "And you had the audacity to question me. "

"Sorry for not trusting your pregnant brain. You were saying all sorts of wild things. You still are with the whole "the Voices may not be bad" Wilbur imitated. 

"You are terrible" Sally frowned, fighting the urge to smile. 

"They should be here, Your Blessed Majesty," A voice said, outside of the room where the new parents were in. Wilbur frowned. His frown grew when the door opened, revealing him.

"When was I going to be informed of this?" The King questioned, anger quite apparent in his voice.

"He was just born." Wilbur retorted. "I wanted to spend time with my love and son before I said anything" 

"Do not play stupid, Wilbur. You know I meant about all of this. I did not know you even had a lover" The King snapped. 

"It was not important for you to know" 

"How!? She has just birthed an heir. The first heir of the next generation. A place that should have belonged to Techno and his child." The King argued. "I do not care about who you are intimate with. I care about whether a child is being born out of these relationships. "

"He will not be an heir," Wilbur stated firmly. "Just like how I am not an heir. It's fitting. "

"You are no heir because Techno is a better fit. This child is the firstborn of the next line and from what I had, she's healthy and touched by the Gods."

"He was simply given a fox form. He has no place being an heir. That other child is a better fit than my son." Wilbur retorted, emphasizing the "he". 

"Regardless, a gift from the Gods gives a child much more power even if it's just a form curse. Especially a royal child." The King glanced at the baby who was currently being held close by his mother. "Why do you keep referring to her as a son? The doctors informed me that you had a daughter" 

"The Voices say otherwise," Wilbur stated. "And the Voices must know better than some doctors, considering they were a "gift from the Gods" He mocked. 

"Wilbur, how long have the Voices told you about the future?" The King's expression darkened. The atmosphere darkened. The newborn began to shift as a result. The new parents turned their attention to him, though Wilbur kept his front to Philza.

"It's always been my gift. You know this." Wilbur stated.

"Did you know-"

"No. All I knew was I was going to have a new brother" Wilbur interrupted. "Clearly, they didn't mean Theseus" He grinned. Wilbur loved playing with fire.

The room was silent. Sally kept trying to keep Fundy calm. 

"I think you should go now. I'm sure you're needed elsewhere" Wilbur taunted. 

"You're on thin ice Wilbur. Think more carefully about your words, considering your love has not been touched by the Gods" The King threatened, clearly enjoying the drop of Wilbur's smile. "Goodbye. Congratulations on your child" He smiled before exiting, leaving Wilbur with a grim expression.

"We knew this would happen Wil. Please calm down, I'll be fine. I promise."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Wilbur never liked promises. They tended to be broken and leave those involved, betrayed and heartbroken. 

Sally tended to make promises. She tended to lie. All to make the situation seem brighter than it actually was.

When Philza had threatened their little family, Wilbur should have known Sally was going to lie. Maybe then, her death could have been prevented. 

The Gods loved to break promises. Especially ones they didn't make.

It was a small ceremony, only consisting of her family and Wilbur. Their son currently asleep in his room. 

Wilbur had been the one to push the boat carrying her body to the sea. 

Wilbur had cried the entire night as his son slept right next to him, safe in his arms.

The Voices had been kind to him. They offered apologies and some gave him Fundy's future with more details. One had mentioned Theseus. 

Wilbur did not expect to wake up to his twin knocking on the door. 

"What do you want? No, what does he want?" Wilbur spatted out. Anger consuming his body. 

"He didn't do this Wilbur. You know that, don't blame him for the Gods' humor" Techno stated. 

"What do you want?" Wilbur repeated.

"You still have duties. Especially revolving around your son who you still have not shown to the public. He is nearly a month old. " Techno explained. "You never told them you had a lover. So you don't get days for mourning. Get up and be a Prince" 

"Techno, does it look like I care?" Wilbur scoffed. "My love has passed away. I will mourn. No one will tell me otherwise. Not even him." He demanded. "Have some compassion dearest brother. You wouldn't want me acting his way if your "bodyguard" had passed away early." Wilbur sneered. 

The door was slammed in Techno's face who sighed. His own Voices scolded him. It was a terrible thing for him to say but it was the truth.

Techno left the hallway to go face his responsibilities like a true Prince. He ignored the slight ache of his heart as he willingly walked away from his grieving brother.

Hiding behind a plant was a young boy. A young boy who quickly rushed to the grieving Prince's door knocked and ran away.

Wilbur didn't want to answer the door. He wanted to go back to holding his son. The Voices compelled him too. He did not expect a salmon charm on the ground. He did not expect to pick it up. To hold it close and cry. It had no meaning but it still resonated with him.

The boy watched from afar with a sad smile. His Voices happy the idea had worked.

"I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my last chapter "hint" was like its gonna be action-packed! Be ready! Well, it was then I got the idea to make angst :) 
> 
> So now you're stuck with this angst. Next chapter should be cheerier and "action-packed"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids ask too many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Im tired" by Hollow_07 and I relate to that. Then "Awesamdad and Mama Puffy steal an ex-soon-to-be-traumatized child, let’s go! + some angst, smile" by CatInThe_Night, "my favourite hobby: kidnapping children!" by absolutekinnie, "puffy and sam adopting children like they're collectibles" by Dreskite and lastly "kidnapping a kid? more likely than you think" by grenin. 
> 
> Quite a lot of people like focusing on the kidnapping bit lmao
> 
> Also thank you for all the support! It is so unreal to see this much support! Im glad you all are enjoying it so far!

"Tubbo! Tommy! Come down to eat!" Sam called as he finished plating the two's breakfast. 

"I can make it first!" Tommy yelled as he ran out of his room, Tubbo following. 

"No fair! You started first!" Tubbo yelled after him. 

"Be careful you two!" Puffy shouted from downstairs, already imaging the scene. 

Tommy was currently in first and already halfway down the stairs when Tubbo had the great idea to jump to catch up.

Kids, never try and skip stair steps. Especially around five steps with a jump. Especially when there is another person on the stairs. 

At the bottom of the stair were two kids and both ready to cry. 

Puffy got up instantly to go check on them. "Oh you two, I said to be careful" She chided as she helped them stand up. "Come on, let's sit you two down." 

The two boys just held their mother's hand and walked to the kitchen. Sam had decided to use some of the berries and bananas to make smiley faces on the pancakes. He thought it would make them feel better.

It seems to as the boys' face turned from frowns to big grins.

"Look, Mama! It's a Smiley face! Like Dream!" Tommy exclaimed, pointing to pancake. "Tubbo's is like that too!" 

Tubbo smiled as he stared at his pancake.

"Woah! That's so cool! I wonder who did it?" Puffy asked, glancing at Sam who was smiling. 

Tommy looked around widely. "You?" Tommy asked Puffy who shook her head. 

"Not me. Who else could have done it?" She asked.

Tommy kept thinking while Tubbo seem to get the answer.

"It was Papa!" Tubbo blurted out. 

Sam nodded. "Good job Tubbo." He praised. 

"Good guess Tommy" Puffy praised.

Both ruffled their respective boy's hair. 

"Now eat up. You two are going to need all the energy" Puffy explained as she picked up an apple to eat.

"Why?" Tommy asked, confused. 

"Did you forget already Tommy? Today is your first day of Kindergarten" Sam explained. "Dream is walking you two to the school today" 

"Oh! " Tommy exclaimed before he began to eat. Tubbo doing the same.

Neither boys noticing their parent's nervous energy.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Have fun" Sam said as he gave a kiss to each boy's forehead, even Dream who was taken off guard. 

"Be safe! Remember what we taught you?" Puffy asked. The two boys nodded. "Please repeat them" 

"Listen to the adults!" Tommy answered first. 

"Play nice" Tubbo stated next.

"And..?" Puffy led. 

"Run if feather man shows up!" Tommy exclaimed and Puffy smiled.

"Good job, now go on. You don't want to be late"

"Oh no! Dream, come on!" Tommy exclaimed, starting to run off. Tubbo following.

"Hold on you two! Goodbye, Mom! Bye Sam!" Dream yelled as he began to chase the two. 

"They'll be fine right?" Puffy asked, finally allowing her face to show her worry.

"They should be," Sam answered, uncertain

"It's just Kindergarten. Just a bunch of kids. No one who would care about Tommy's true identity" Puffy assured, both Sam and herself.

"Right?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

"How long will we stay?" Tubbo asked once the school was in sight. 

"Around four hours. When the sun is in the middle" Dream explained. "Ill come pick you two up." 

"That long!?" Tommy groaned. 

"You need time to learn, Tommy." Dream chuckled. "Be happy its only four hours, soon it might be eight hours" 

"That's too long!" Tommy exclaimed.

"It is. But don't worry about it. Just listen to the adults, be nice and it will be fine" Dream assured just as they reached the school gate. "Okay, this is where I leave you two. Just walk in and Im sure someone will help you" He explained. "I love you two" 

"I love you too!" Tommy smiled as he hugged Dream. "I'll make sure Tubbo doesn't cry!" He said 

"I am not going to cry!" Tubbo yelled back. He didn't hug Dream but he did offer a smile. Dream smiled back.

"Neither of you will cry. Now come on, you don't want to be late" Dream slightly pushed Tommy to get him off. He didn't let go. "Tommy, come on. It will be fine. You'll have so much fun, you won't even want to leave" 

Tommy held on before he let go. "Okay." He shook his head. "Bye Dream!" He said again before he offered his hand to Tubbo. Tubbo took it and they walked towards the gate. 

Dream watched as they walked in and waited until he saw an adult come to help them. He noticed how she looked like a cat hybrid. Then he left. He hadn't put his mask on per his mother's request. He didn't understand why but he had listened. But he felt vulnerable so the second he left, he put his mask back on.

Now he felt safe. 

"I wonder how many humans are enrolled there"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was scared.

There were so many people. Too many new people. 

Tubbo was fine. He used to new people. But he could feel Tommy clenching his hand. It hurt. "Ow..."

"Sorry...I don't like it here" Tommy admitted.

"Dream says it fine" Tubbo stated. "I don't think he would lie" 

Tommy was silent. 

"Okay, everyone! Please settle down!" A lady with multiple eyes exclaimed. "Welcome to your first day! My name is Ms. Rose. Can you all say Hi Ms. Rose?" She asked.

The class repeated after her "Hi Ms. Rose!". Tommy didn't like how many eyes Ms. Rose had. But his Dad taught him not to be mean like that. 

"Good job!" Ms. Rose praised. "Now I'm going to say your name and you're going to respond with "Here" and raise your hand. Okay?" She asked and began once she saw the kids nod. 

Tommy and Tubbo weren't really paying attention, they just were messing with the paper in front of them.

"Tubbo Campbell!" Ms. Rose called out.

Tubbo flinched. "Yes?" He asked.

"Remember what you have to do? Say 'Here' and raise your hand, dear" Ms. Rose explained. 

"Oh okay. Here!" Tubbo answered and raised his hand. 

"Good job Tubbo. Now, Tommy Campbell!" She called. 

"Here!" Tommy answered and then went back to the piece of paper.

"Tommy, Tubbo? Are you two brothers?" Ms. Rose asked. "You two share the same last name and seem close"

That got Tommy's attention and he smiled. "Tubbo is my best friend! And my brother! He's super cool! He has horns like Mama and Dream!" He exclaimed.

"Inside voice, Tommy and that's very cool Tubbo. " Ms. Rose smiled. Tubbo smiled and tried to shrink in, to avoid the attention.

"You have horns! I want horns!" A child yelled out.

"Please settle down. You can talk about Tubbo's horn during Recess." Ms. Rose promised. "Now let's continue"

Tommy wasn't as scared as before. People like Tubbo and that was good cause Tubbo was his best friend. 

Tommy still wanted to go home though.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Okay! This is your playground where only the little kids play! Make sure you don't chase anyone, play nice, and include everyone!" Ms. Rose smiled. "You have twenty minutes to play"

The kids went wild the moment, they were allowed to play. They had been stuck inside for two hours and they didn't like it. Especially not Tommy. 

Tommy and Tubbo were currently messing with sticks behind a tree.

"Mama doesn't hold her sword like that!" Tubbo argued.

"But it feels better to do this!" Tommy groaned.

"But Mama says thats bad!" 

"Mama isn't here!"

"Still!" 

The two brothers kept arguing and hadn't even noticed the other kids watching, slowly coming closer. 

"Hey, why do you not have anything?" A kid blurted out, interrupting the brothers' argument.

"Huh?" Tommy was confused. 

"He has horns! Really cool horns! You don't have anything!" The kid yelled.

"My Mama says I still am growing!" Tommy pouted. "I'll get horns soon!"

"You two don't look like brothers! Me and my sister have the same hair!" A girl blurted out. "Why are you weird?"

"I look like my other brother!" Tommy argued.

"Are you adopted? My brother was adopted. His eyes are brown when mine are blue!" Another child yelled.

"No! " Tommy yelled. Tubbo simply stood there. 

"I will get horns! Just like Mama and Dream! Just like Tubbo!" Tommy yelled. "Leave me alone!" He ran off to hide.

"Tommy!" Tubbo called after and then ran after him, ignoring the kids trying to play with him and his cool horns.

Tubbo found Tommy crying behind the slide. 

"I will get horns like you, right Tubbo?" He asked.

"Yeah! We're going to have horns like Mama!" Tubbo agreed.

"Yeah! Our horns are going to be so cool!" Tommy cheered. Tubbo always made him happier. 

"Im going to have the biggest horns!"

"Mama...When will I get my horns?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I don't know how to write kids. Eventually, they'll get aged up, probably next chapter lmao. Just pretend it's a mixed grade class or something if they seem too old lmao. 
> 
> IMPORTANT! I need your guys' opinion! How would you feel if occasionally I posted one-shots of this story that are like scrapped ideas. I tend to have a ton of ideas for different events and usually, they get pretty developed before I pick one for the actual story. For example, what if Sally had lived? Basically canon-divergence one shots.
> 
> They would not get in the way of the chapter being posted, that's priority, and would at most be only two chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you tell a child that they're adopted? :) 
> 
> How do you keep them from not being upset especially later in life :)
> 
> EDIT: Changed Tommy and Tubbo's age to 16! It made more sense lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "chapter 9 really hit different-" by CRANbEryaple which makes me wonder HOW?? PLEASE TELL ME, IM CURIOUS. Also "i cri, Big T" and "Let’s start a murder Phil cult 🦀CRAB RAVE🦀" by Mim03036 and RemBrem, Lastly, "yes obviously the logical solution is kidnapping just nab the child from a castle full of known violent and powerful individuals and when confronted just go “no thanks bye <3” and my response is just "I mean what else would you do?"

Puffy did not expect her door to be knocked during the middle of the night. She was having a hard time sleeping because of her fears for Tommy getting found since he's starting school. Sam shared her same sleep pattern, however, unlike her who was spending her time looking at baby photos, he was working on something redstone related. She just assumed he was knocking so she could look at something for him even though she is not anywhere near his skill level.

She did not expect a crying Tommy at her door.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" Puffy asked, worried. She bent down to his eye level. 

Tommy just kept crying, trying to speak but just sobs coming out of his mouth

"Okay, come here." Puffy commended gently, her arms open. Tommy practically fell into her arms. She proceeded to pick the child up and held him close.

She noticed how Tommy grabbed one of her horns for a moment.

"Okay, let's head to my bed." She said as she began to walk, one hand rubbing Tommy's back in an effort to calm him. It seemed to work a little.

Once she reached the bed, she set Tommy down, noticing how he tried to hold on. "I'll join you, hold on" The second she got in bed, Tommy snuggled into her side.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Puffy asked, holding Tommy close. 

Tommy stayed quiet and Puffy sighed. She thought back to Tommy holding her horn.

"Is it about my horns?" She asked, gently.

Tommy got tensed before nodding.

"What about my horns made you upset?" Puffy thinks she knows. 

""Mama...When will I get my horns?" Tommy asked slowly and quietly.

She had a suspicion that was what was worrying Tommy but it still took her a moment to process it. Her mind began to race with questions. 'Does he know? How would he find out? Do we have to take him out of school' 

"They thought Tubbo's horns were cool! That's good cause they are! He's super cool! Especially his horns! But then...they asked me....why we look different. They wouldn't believe me when I said soon! They said I was adopted! What does that mean?" Tommy asked, staring right at Puffy who was currently trying to keep calm.

Kids were curious, that was a fact. They also were brutally honest. Puffy had been so worried about adults harming Tommy that she never considered other kids. Tommy wasn't meant to worry about that. Later he would but not now. Not one his first day of kindergarten. 

"Adopted means to take care of something that wasn't yours at first. You know how Dad wants to get a dog? Well, he's adopting it, taking care of it even though he didn't own them at first" Puffy explained, watching Tommy nod.

"Was I adopted..?" Tommy asked.

Puffy bit her lip for a moment. Puffy and Sam do take care of the boys even though they aren't theirs. But the difference between Dream, George, Tubbo, and Tommy was that the first three would legally be considered adopted. Sapnap could even be considered adopted even though Puffy and Sam never intend to replace Bad and Skeppy's place, they never could. Tommy...he was kidnapped. Yes, it was justified but he still was kidnapped. No one would try and get custody of Dream, George, Sapnap, or Tubbo, not like they could of the first three considering they were adults. 

People were still looking for Tommy. One wrong move and Tommy could be ripped from Puffy and Sam. 

"Mama?" 

Puffy snapped back into reality. She had been focusing on how to answer for too long. She had to answer. The question was, did she truthfully tell Tommy where he came from or just keep lying? 

"Yes, you are adopted," Puffy said gently, mentally hitting herself for saying it so bluntly. Tommy's eyes began to water.

"I-I a-am?" He stuttered.

"You are, but please listen. One, your Dada, and I still love you like our own. You are my baby boy. Nothing will change that" Puffy assured as she somehow held Tommy closer.

"S-so Dream a-and Tubbo ar-ren't my brothers?" Tommy asked, visibly upset.

"Oh baby, he still is, so is Tubbo" Puffy assured. "You all share the same dad who was my brother. Technically, you three are my nephews." She explained. She felt guilty for lying but she couldn't tell him the truth. That would be too much.

"W-we are?" 

Puffy nodded. "Your dad wasn't a good man. He kept having children which were you three. He wasn't nice to any of you. So as your aunt, I adopted you three." She explained. "So even if Im, not your "real" mama, I'm still family. Though family doesn't have to be related. Look at Dada and Gogy. They are still family even if they are related" Puffy explained with a smile.

"Who is m-my real mama?" Tommy asked. Puffy couldn't lie when she felt hurt. She knew that she wasn't Tommy's real mom but it still hurt to hear it from him.

"I don't know, baby. All three of you had different mamas and I never met them. She could be why you don't have horns. You could just be human" 

Tommy looked away and he had a frown though he wasn't crying anymore. Then he looked at Puffy.

"I don't like her then! I want cool horns like Tubbo and Dream! Like you, Mama!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Sadly, you might not get them," Puffy said sadly. "But you'll still be my son" 

Tommy leaned against Puffy. "I like you more than my real mama, you have horns" He admitted. "And Dada is nice! I don't want a mean dad." Puffy smiled. 

"Also think about it, you won't have to go through the pain of getting your horns and dealing with them. Remember when Tubbo's grew and how he was upset over how they hurt?" Puffy asked.

"Oh yeah!" Tommy nodded. "Do horns hurt?" 

"They do when they are still growing. Mine don't hurt so Im a grownup. But Tubbo is still a child, his horns still need to grow." Puffy nodded. "But as a human, you won't ever deal with any of that like hybrids do" She promised. 

"Horns look cool but they don't sound cool" Tommy admitted.

"The process sucks but afterward, they are cool cause they're apart of you. Dream and I are very proud of our horns." Puffy explained. "Just like how Dada is proud of his creeper markings and Sapnap is proud of his fire. Hybrids are proud of their unique traits. Just like how you are proud of how fast you run" 

"Oh!" Tommy understood now and his mood had changed. "So horns are still cool?" 

Puffy chuckled. "Yes, they are. Now it's way past your bedtime so it's time to go back to bed" She smiled as Tommy groaned. She moved to get out so Tommy could go back but was stopped by Tommy grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Can I sleep with you? I know I'm a big boy but..." Tommy trailed. Puffy smiled and went back to her original position.

"Of course, Tommy. Anything for my little boy" She teased.

"Im not little! Im a big man like Dada!"

"Of course, how silly of me" Puffy smiled. "Now sleep" She commanded gently.

Tommy yawned, now the tiredness catching up with him. "Okay...I love you, Mama" 

"I love you too Tommy."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy knew he was different from his family. 'Everyone is different, Tommy. It's what makes us special', his mom's voice rang in his head. That wasn't what he was talking about.

Tommy was different because he wasn't a hybrid. His dad was a creeper hybrid. Half of his family were goats or something. 'Sheep and Ram, Tommy' Dream's voice rang. Tommy didn't like how often voices would talk to him. It was always to remind him of stuff he already knew and didn't care. 

Then there was Sapnap who was a blaze hybrid which Tommy found cool. Then there was George who was a phantom hybrid which just meant he slept a lot. 

Tommy remembers when they all found out that George was a phantom hybrid. 

It was late at night and everyone had been sleeping. Nothing eventful was happening or coming up. Nothing to worry about. 

Then a loud scream woke everyone out. It had come from George's room. Puffy and Sam were up instantly, rushing over. They were the parents. Following them were Dream and Sapnap, and following them were Tommy and Tubbo.

"SAAAAM!!" George screamed out between his sobs. Sam had been the first to open the door and was horrified by what he saw. There was too much blood. When Puffy looked in, she was just as horrified.

"No, you four stay out here! You two, don't you like the other two look inside!" Puffy had commanded, shutting the door after she went in. 

The four stayed right next to the door, listening to the panic in their parents' voice and the sobbing from George. 

When it was okay to look, meaning the blood was gone, the four had rushed in. They were surprised at what they saw.

Sprouting out of George's back were phantom wings, practically fully grown. They were mostly cleaned up but they still looked horrifying, at least to Tommy.

After checking on George, they were all told to head back to bed. Sam had stayed with George, the rest of the night. 

According to Sam, George was a late bloomer and instead of having normal puberty at the age of 24, the Gods had accelerated to what a normal 24-year-old phantom hybrid would have.

Tommy was glad he wasn't a hybrid at that moment.

Right now, he was jealous. Most if not all of the kids at school were hybrids. Tommy's whole family were hybrids save for his "real" mother. He didn't like her. He never and will likely never but it's because of her that he's just a human in a hybrid-filled area.

It made him upset.

But it wasn't anything he could do.

"Tommy! Please pay attention!" The teacher yelled, snapping Tommy back to reality. "Now Tommy, can you repeated anything that I said?" They asked. 'His name is Mr. Garderner' his mind supplied. 

"Uhhh something about being formal?" Tommy hesitated, he could see Tubbo shaking his head if he was here.

"No, Mr. Campbell. Jessy, please explain what we said for Tommy and anyone else who wasn't listening" Mr. Garderner asked. 

"We are preparing for the trip to the Antarctic Empire! Such as what to bring, what we going to do, and what the rules are" Jessy answered.

"Good job Jessy!" Mr. Garderner praised as Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Mr. Garderner! Why do I even have to listen? I'm not even going." Tommy asked. Mr. Garderner sighed.

"Did you tell your parents that it's a free trip?" He asked, Tommy, nodded. "Well try harder to convince them. This is a great trip and there's no cost. Make sure to tell them that. Besides, we could have even met the royal family!" Tommy nodded even though he knew there was no convincing his parents. 

They were weird.

When Tommy and Tubbo had come home, they were excited to ask their parents to let them go on the trip. In fact, they expected them to say yes. Big surprise, when their mom had gone pale and said no.

"No! You are not going." Their mom had yelled before calming down. "It's too expensive for us"

"But it's free! The Antarctic Empire actually paid for the trip!" Tommy had argued. 

"Still no. That's way too far and we don't feel safe letting you go." Dad had said, he had turned away.

"But you let Dream, Sapnap, and George go farther when they were young!" Tommy had yelled.

"They were still close by and they were nearly adults! You two are only 16!" Mom had yelled. "End of discussion. Please Tommy, Tubbo. I know you two want to go but we don't feel safe about this" Mom had said, after she calmed down again.

Tommy had been angry. He still kinda was. Mostly because he thinks his parents would let him and Tubbo go because Tommy wasn't a hybrid. They think he was some fragile baby. It also made him mad that Tubbo had to stay as well. But he also was glad because he doesn't know how he would deal with a week without Tubbo. 

Tommy was snapped out of his head again when the bell rang for Lunch.

"Remember to show your parents the paper for what you will need!" Mr. Garderner had yelled. "Tommy, keep trying to convince your parents!"

"Got it, Mr. G!" He yelled back as he left the class, walking to his locker.

"Tubbo!" Tommy yelled as he saw the back of his brother who was trying to open his locker.

"Tommy! Hold on, I'm trying to open my locker" Tubbo responded. Tommy went to his own locker and started to unlock it. "Okay, how were your classes?" Tubbo asked after his locker was open.

"Fine. Mr. G was talking about the trip. Told me to convince Mom and Dad" Tomm answered, his own locker not opening. "Open!" He yelled as he frowned. 

"You can deal with that." Tubbo chuckled.

"You can't just throw me to the sharks!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Im not. Im throwing you to the Sheep and Creeper" Tubbo said cheekily. 

"You are rude, Tubbo. Not a true brother" Tommy groaned. "I am NOT going to try and convince them. That is just stupid"

"It is. So it's perfect for you" Tubbo laughed as Tommy stared at him.

"You're so mean Tubbo," He said, pretending to cry, making crying sounds.

"I'm sure it will be fine" Tubbo laughed as Tommy got his locker open and tossed whatever he didn't want and got his lunch bag out.

"Yeah and Im a hybrid" Tommy said sarcastically. 

"Who knows maybe you are" Tubbo chuckled.

"Don't give me false hope, Tubbo. That's mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote this, I played Sims 4 cause the comments talked about Sims 4 Trauma Edition. ;-; 
> 
> You people are mean lmao


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the truth tends to be the best thing. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Mum, am I adopted?" "Yeah." "...oh." + kidnapping children is the new hottest thing apparently" by melodyrider and "Sam and Puffy are parents and kidnapped a child cause they have better parental instincts than the blonde guy sitting on the throne." by AaronRoman. Also dedicated to all the readers of chapter 10 who instantly saw the foreshadowing

"Tommy, we've discussed this already" Sam shook his head. Puffy shaking her head as well

"But why???" Tommy asked. "The Empire is going to provide guards! We'll be safe!" He argued.

"You guys can even come with! They allow one parent per kid" Tubbo explained

"It's still not safe. It's way too far" Puffy sighed.

"But we have guards! The King handpicked them! We'll be safe and if you two come, even better! " Tommy yelled.

"And it's educational!" Tubbo chimed in. "And you guys are always talking about how important education is" 

Sam sighed. "Yes, education is important. But all you would learn is the Empire's history which isn't important to us. We live in a small town that isn't ruled by them and doesn't have a need to learn it." 

"But if you look at the schedule-" Tommy started

"Tommy, we said no" Puffy interrupted. "Our answers are not changing." She said firmly. 

"We can go on a trip to make up for it but not to the Empire." Sam offered. 

Tommy frowned and crossed his arms. Tubbo just looked away.

Puffy sighed. "Please go to your room. No more talking about the trip. We'll figure out somewhere else to go later. " 

The boys glanced at each other before they walked to their room. Once they had left, Puffy put her face in her hands.

"We should tell them, shouldn't we?" Puffy asked. 

"I don't know Puffy. I don't know" Sam answered.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
"They're so dumb!" Tommy yelled once he got in his and Tubbo's room. He didn't really mean it but he was angry.

"Hey!" Tubbo chided. 

Tommy sighed. "I know it's just so dumb! Dream and Sapnap and George were doing way more dangerous shit at our age!" 

"Yeah! They could even come and keep us safe if they want" Tubbo muttered.

"You got it Tubbo! See, we're smart. We know it's fine to go" Tommy nodded. "Hey Tubbo, do you know how to forge signatures?" He asked.

"No, why?" 

"If we forge their signatures, we can go! We can prepare shit and then go ahead!" Tommy suggested.

"And what do we do when we get back?"Tubbo asked. "We'll be grounded for life"

"Not for life, we are going to be big men soon!" Tommy grinned. "And it will be worth it!" 

Tubbo nodded. 

"Now we just need to figure out how to forge-"

They were interrupted by knocking on their door.

"Come in!"

Dream opened the door and took his mask off. "So you fought with Mom and Sam?"

"Wasn't even a fight" Tommy huffed.

"More like they just shut us down" Tubbo retorted. 

"I know it sucks but they mean well" Dream assured. "Mom just wants you safe."

"But it's dumb! We will be safe!" Tommy argued.

"I know you think that but think about it, Sam is a very logical person, right?" Dream asked. The boys nodded slowly. "So if he is saying no don't you think it's because he knows, logically, that it is not safe?" 

The two boys stood there, silent. 

"I know it sucks. But Mom and Sam said they would take you somewhere else. Maybe where they hold those tournaments? The one Mom used to play in? The one George, Sapnap, and I play in?" Dream hinted at with a grin.

"Really!?" Tommy and Tubbo said in union. 

Dream nodded. "See? I promise it will be better than going to the Empire." He smiled. "Don't worry, you're not going to miss anything." He assured. "Now Im going to go sleep. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Dream" They both yelled as Dream left.

The boys thought about what Dream said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime when someone else knocked on the boy's door. 

"Come in?" Tubbo said, confused about who was there.

George opened the door, yawning. "Good morning"

"It's night, Gogy" Tommy retorted.

"For you. Im a phantom hybrid" George answered. "Also don't call me Gogy. You are 16" He groaned.

"Can't go Gogy" Tommy stuck his tongue out.

"Why are you here, George?" Tubbo asked.

"Just to tell you two to trust Puffy and Sam" 

"Dream already lectured us" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well, Im here too now. Puffy and Sam are smart. They're not allowing you two to go just because. They know it's not safe." George explained. "You know that Sam has worked for the King before right? Because of his redstone skills." He asked.

"He did?" Tubbo questioned. George nodded.

"He's is like the best at redstone so the King asked him to do something. Im, sure he knows how he is and Puffy probably knows cause those two are talked a lot before you two came along" George explained. "I get that you two want to go run off to a cool kingdom but just think about it. Anyways goodnight, want anything?" He asked.

"No we're good" Tubbo answered. George nodded before he left. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Sapnap! What are you doing!?" Tommy yelled as Sapnap was burning a tree.

"Clearing this out!" Sapnap answered. "Hey, Tommy! Tubbo! Come here!"

"Coming!" Tommy yelled as he slammed open the door to rush out. Tubbo shoved him to get first. "Tubbo! You prick!" Tubbo laughed.

Once they got to Sapnap, the tree was almost gone.

"You're weird Sapnap" Tubbo stated. Sapnap shrugged. 

"Why did you want us, big man?" Tommy asked.

"To lecture you two as well" Sapnap admitted, the boys groaned. "It will be different than the others."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Fine"

"Do you remember where Sam, Puffy, and I came from?" Sapnap asked, grim expression all of sudden.

"Yeah? It was called..." Tommy hesitated, trying to remember the name.

"Badlands, right?" Tubbo answered Sapnap nodded. 

"Yeah, Badlands. Well, it's infected with this Egg. It's gross and stupid. It infected a ton of people and even my dads. Puffy and Sam had to witness it firsthand." He explained. The boys stood there, shocked. No one had told them about the fate of the Badlands just that they moved from there. 

"So it's just a giant weird Egg?" Tommy asked. Sapnap nodded.

"Yeah. It drains the color red from places and turns blue stuff to red. It sucks. Well since Puffy and Sam didn't want it to spread, they ended up creating a giant wall surrounding it. I don't know how or where they got the materials but they did. They even put lava surrounding it. They wanted nothing to go in or out." He explained. "They know what dangerous is. They've seen it. That's why you should trust them on this. They wouldn't pull out that word for no reason" 

Tommy stood there, he knows that his parents were probably right. But it still sucked. Everyone was going to have a great time and when they came back, Tommy and Tubbo would be the subject of bullying.

Tubbo simply nodded as he listened. He wanted to go, he wanted to meet the Royal Family really bad. From what he read, the family had Voices, and one late night, Tommy had told him about how occasionally he would get Voices talking to him. He wondered how they were connected.

"Okay, you two can do whatever. Or you can help me burn down some trees?" Sapnap offered with a grin. The atmosphere changed drastically and the boys jumped at the offer.

"Hell yeah!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe Mom and Dad are right," Tubbo told him that night. "I mean everyone agrees with them"

"Yeah because Mom and Dad is also their Mom and Dad! Also, they're all adults" Tommy retorted.

"I guess. It just seems weird how insistent they are" Tubbo commented. "Makes me feel like they're hiding something"

"The Voices said so too!" Tommy blurted. 

Tubbo laughed. "That sounds so weird, man!" 

"But usually they're right!" Tommy frowned, his cheeks being tinted pink out of embarrassment. "Come on, you can't tell me you're not still curious what is at the Empire!" 

"I am, just wondering if we should trust everyone" 

"We'll be fine, we have guards, magic, everything we could need. We just need to get a signature" Tommy huffed.

Tubbo sat there for a moment, silent before turning to look at his brother.

"I have an idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late upload. Was real busy with family and school.
> 
> EDIT: Found another a great bookmark, "kidnapper papaPuffy and AweSamDad are pog and Badza and Badschlatt can die :)  
> Children don’t deserve to be in Ram Tubbo and super Pog Tommy’s presences" by GreekGeek100


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimes are bad
> 
> Bad things are to be punished but the Gods like the entertainment. They will allow it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Sam and Puffy saw Tommy and went "That's Free Real Estate™" by PercyNeedsTea. (How dare you steal my name -_-) and II HATE U I AHTE THIS ALL WE KNOW IS PAIN I CANT STOP THAT RANBOO GRIND, RANBOO SINT EVEN IN THIS, WHYYYYY P A I N N N N N N ; N. NNNNNN THIS IS THE ONLY BOOK I WANT TO HAVE A GOOD ENDING PLS GUYS PLEASE by Yoommi. And don't worry it will all be okay :)

"See taking art was a good choice" Tubbo grinned. "Now don't get caught" 

Tommy hated Tubbo sometimes. Tommy was the big man and Tubbo was a slightly smaller big man. Tommy should be getting Tubbo to do dangerous stuff.

"Tommy, what are you doing by the lightbox?" Mrs. Egg asked. 'Her name is dumb' 'It's funny!' Some Voices chimed in which did not help Tommy at all.

"I messed up so Im tracing it again! And by messed up I mean, someone ruined it cause I don't make mistakes" Tommy boasted with a grin, his hand over the papers.

"But your assignment is here at your desk. " Mrs. Egg stated, raising an eyebrow. "What are doing?"

"Fine, I lied. Im sorry Mrs. E, it's actually my own art..." Tommy muttered

"It is!?" Mrs. Egg got excited. "May I see it, Tommy? Im so glad you are interested in art! Especially doing so on your own terms!" She smiled. She began to walk over

"Uh sorry but no. It's private" Tommy panicked as he flipped the papers over which just showed more writing on the forms.

"I promise I won't judge. I would just like to see." Mrs. Egg promised as she walked over. She caught the words and paused. "Tommy, what are you drawing on?"

"Homework..." Tommy lied. 'CaughtInnit!' A Voiced yelled. Tommy thinks the Voices are dumb. 

Mrs. Egg sighed. "Tommy, Im glad you are drawing but please don't use homework for art." 

"Sorry Mrs. E just didn't have any paper and I had to get my cool idea out" Tommy lied, grinning widely. 

"Well Tommy, you are always allowed to use the paper in the art room in the future. For now, I will allow you to keep drawing because this is exciting to see you flourishing but please, no more using homework for drawing" She stated firmly. Tommy simply nodded.

"Of course Mrs. E!"

Mrs. Egg smiled and shook her head before she walked back to her desk. Tommy turned around and quickly finished copying the signatures. He used his mom's for his and dad's for Tubbo's. It just felt right. 

Somewhere, far far away in the sky, the Gods smiled. 

Somewhere in a room, a Prince frowned. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"I got it Tubbo!" Tommy came yelling with the papers to the lunch table that Tubbo sat at. 

"Tommy, don't be so loud!" Tubbo scolded. "Okay, give me my paper" He demanded.

"Fine, no need to be pushy" Tommy pouted before handing the form.

"Now the next step is just to prepare," Tubbo said "But where would we hide the supplies?" He asked, trying to think.

"In the bushes behind the house!" Tommy suggested. "Think about it, no one in the house tends to the bushes. They're too busy and cool! Meanwhile, we've been behind there for ages, won't be suspicious at all"

"You're right! Then after school, we'll start to prepare. Make sure you give your form to your teacher" Tubbo stated.

"Tubbo, we are going to prove to our parents, that we were right"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It was time. Time to put the plan into motion.

Today was the day. 

The day of the trip to the Antarctic Empire.

"No one is here right?" Tommy asked, Tubbo nodded.

Their brothers were on another adventure and their parents had gone on a mini trip to get more resources. Their mom trusting them to keep safe and their dad trusting the village to be safe.

The Gods have set up the stage and now it's time for the boys to go.

"Come on, let's get the stuff and hurry to the school" Tommy shouted.

"Im already downstairs!" Tubbo yelled back as he opened the door.

Behind the back, there were two bags each packed with stuff that the school suggested to bring. For example, winter clothes, fancier clothes, toiletries, pouch for money, and much more. Many of the items were stolen such as the fancy clothes considering their family didn't go anywhere fancy. There was also the fact that the Voices helped quite a bit since the two had no idea what winter or fancy clothes actually looked like. 

"Do you need help Tubzo?" Tommy asked, lifting his bad up. Tubbo shook his head.

"No, I got it. Come on!" Tubbo exclaimed as he lifted his bag. The ram hybrid beginning to run.

"Hey! No fair!" Tommy began to run after.

They left behind an empty house, a note on their door.

"We are on our own adventure!" 

\--------------------------------------------------

"Everyone remember to listen to Mr. Gray, as you all know he works for the King's army and will be leading us through the Nether. " A teacher yelled over the excited children.

"Hello, Children! As you know, the Nether is the quickest way to get to the Empire so we will be walking through there. As you also know, the Nether is also very dangerous despite the many knights and precautions we took. So please remember to stay close to the knight assigned to your group and don't wander at all." Mr. Gray explained. 

"Tubbo, we are going to go through the Nether! This is exciting!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"I know! I hope we can see some ghasts or piglins!" Tubbo exclaimed.

"Don't you two go runoff, otherwise you will die" Their group's soldier said with a grim expression. "I don't want to report some teens' deaths."

"Hey! We are super strong! Our family trained us!" Tommy exclaimed. "Ever heard of Dream!?" He asked.

The soldier stopped and stared. "Your brother is not Dream." He stated and then turned. "Weird kids..." He muttered.

"Yeah, he is!" Tommy shouted before pouting. "Asshole..." He muttered. 

"Are you all ready!?" Mr. Gray yelled and his response was around 200 students yelling back. "Then let's head to the Empire!"

The massive group of students began to enter through the portal, one group at a time. Tommy and Tubbo held hands tightly, not wanting to be separated at all. 

When they appeared on the other side, the first thing they noticed was how....fucking hot it was. 

"WHY IS IT SO HOT!" Tommy yelled. Tubbo thinks he's already sweating.

"Imagine how us soldiers feel? We're in metal, it's scalding" The soldier waiting on the other side retorted. "Now come on, follow the others throughout the tunnel.

Throughout the tunnel were windows that showed the hell-like place. The lava waterfalls, and in the distance, there was a blurry white creature.

"Tommy, look! It's a Ghast I think!" Tubbo pointed towards the window.

"That thing is huge. I can take it" Tommy grinned. 

Before they knew it, their time in the Nether was over and they were already at the Nether Portal to the Empire.

"One group at a time, please!" The soldier yelled.

"We're almost there, Tubbo. Soon our adventure will truly begin" Tommy beamed. Tubbo smiled and nodded.

Eventually, it was their turn and once they appeared on the other side, the first thing they noticed was the cold. They would have to put on their warm clothes afterward but they were so amazed at how everything looked, they could care less.

At their old village, the portal was simply in a locked room. Here, the "room" was practically a whole building. It was decorated very nicely and Tommy was pretty sure he even saw blocks of Netherite in here.

"Come on you two." The group soldier demanded as their group kept walking. The two rushed to follow.

Once they got outside, they were met with buildings bigger than mountains and way too many people.

"We made it Tubbo!" Tommy cheered, hugging Tubbo. "We did it!" Tubbo hugged backed with a grin.

"We did!"

As the boys embraced, a figure watched from the shadows. 

"Welcome home, Theseus" 

The figure vanished, leaving no trace, except for a few particles that quickly vanished. 

The long-lost Prince has returned. The Gods watched, excited for the show to start.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shows begin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Yay evil king Philza!! mama Puffy and dada Sam" by LittleMissPinkMae and in general everyone panicking last chapter :)

"What did you find out, Edward?" 

The figure, named Edward looked at the smaller boy before bowing. Then he spoke. "Theseus has returned home. He has also returned with another boy. They were embracing" 

The boy nodded, processing the information. "Was it romantic?" He asked hesitantly. 

Edward shook his head. "No, despite them holding hands and embracing, it seemed to be platonic. As if they were brothers. " He answered. "That boy's family must be the ones who kidnapped Theseus in the first place."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, Edward. You can leave now." He dismissed Edward. "Remember to not tell Techno or Phil." he reminded. Edward nodded.

"Of course, Prince Ranboo, anything from my true Prince. Take care" Edward then vanished, leaving the prince to write everything he had heard in his book.

\--------------------------------------------

"Ranboo, what did Edward find out?" Wilbur asked as he watched Fundy run around the garden. 

"Theseus did come with the school trip as your Voices predicted. He also arrived with another boy. The two seemed very close, almost like brothers. Edward thinks that the boy is the son of the family that took Theseus" Ranboo read from his book.

Wilbur nodded. "Fundy! Don't get too close to the roses, they have thorns!" He warned his son who gave two thumbs up as he kept running around.

"Wilbur?" Ranboo asked. 'Did he not hear me?' He thought.

"Ranboo, I want you to follow Theseus and his brother" Wilbur ordered. "Please" He added with a chuckle. 

"Shouldn't we tell Phil? Or Techno?" Ranboo asked, looking through his book, which reminded him of the meeting earlier. "Phil said to inform him if we get more clues where Theseus is" 

"If it really is Theseus, then my choice, sixteen years ago was the correct one. Now I wonder why his parents let him come here?" Wilbur questioned. "Did they think it would still be safe?" He shook his head. "Regardless, it's not safe here. Not for Theseus. So you, Ranboo will be like his guardian angel. You will keep Theseus and his brother, safe. Understood?"

Ranboo nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can do that." 

"Good! Good! " Wilbur cheered as he turned to look at Ranboo. "And don't you worry about Philza or even...Techno." He narrowed his eyes. "I will make sure they don't become suspicious. Now, you should go and introduce yourself to the brothers" He grinned.

"As a Prince?" Ranboo asked, not like anyone would believe him, Philza never showed him to the world.

Wilbur laughed. "No! Of course not! Just be a normal enderman hybrid who lives in our "Grand Empire"! Just a teen who wants to show them around and makes sure they don't get scammed" Wilbur instructed with a grin. "Now go, Ranboo. Go make friends. Oh and make sure to keep me informed!" 

Ranboo nodded and began to walk away. He would teleport when he got word of where the group was. 

"And Ranboo, if you feel yourself getting attached...then leave forever, okay? As your "brother" or "uncle", whatever you consider Techno, I give you permission to leave forever. " Wilbur grinned. 

Ranboo simply nodded, teleporting to his room, just to get away from Wilbur. 

Wilbur watched the teen teleport away. Then he turned to watch Fundy. 

'You will be a terrible father' Many Voices yelled.

Wilbur simply smiled. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, everyone! Make sure you wear warm clothes and walking shoes! We are going to be out for a while" A teacher yelled as they walked through the hallway.

"Tubbo, where are my shoes?" Tommy asked as he put on his coat. 

"I don't know! How would I know? Check the bags again!" Tubbo yelled from the bathroom.

"Group 8, please hurry up!" A teacher yelled at their group, some girls yelled back. 

"Come on Tubbo, I still need to brush my teeth!" Tommy yelled

"Don't you still need your shoes?" Tubbo asked

"Not anymore. Now I need to brush my teeth!" Tommy yelled back

"Fine! Come in!" Tubbo kept fixing his hair as Tommy entered to brush his teeth. "Ugh these bathrooms are fancy but small" 

"You take so long just brushing your hair. Just like Mom!" Tommy complained before he began to crush his teeth.

"At least I look good" Tubbo retorted before yelping as Tommy elbowed him. 

"Not true, I look the best!" Tommy says as toothpaste dripped from his mouth.

"Ew don't talk with toothpaste still in your mouth! That's disgusting!" Tubbo gagged as he pushed his way out of the bathroom. "Im done, now you're the one everyone waiting on! " 

Tommy just kept brushing his teeth.

Eventually, the boys were out of the room and rushing downstairs to meet the groups.

"Is everyone here!" A teacher yelled out and after a quick headcount of everyone, the teacher continued. "Alright, let's go! Our first stop is to The Hall of the Emerald! "

"Tubbo what the hell is the Hall of the Emerald?" Tommy asked.

"It has a lot of the history of the Empire" Tubbo answered. "Like how it started, the royal family, all that"

Tommy nodded before groaning. "So we're just going to walk around and learn history?" Tubbo nodded. "Uggggh."

"Im excited! Maybe we'll get an answer to the Voices" Tubbo muttered. 

"What like Im the secret son to the King?" Tommy asked before gagging. "Gross. I don't want to be a chicken" 

"You rather be related to Schlatt?" Tubbo asked. 

"Meaning Im related to Mom who is the best fighter out that" Tommy grinned. "Meaning I will be the best! Even better than Dream!" 

"You keep saying that Dream is your brother. Your parents really are messed up to lie to you" Their group knight chuckled.

"Because he is! THE Captain Puffy is also our mom! That's why we are so strong!" Tommy yelled. 

"And Im the King." The knight retorted. "Now come on, you guys are always behind"

Tommy once again pouted. "That guy is such an asshole"

"He really is" Tubbo agreed. "Come on, we are behind" The two began to ran in order to catch up. 

Once more in the shadows, a figure watched the two, listening. They then teleported to report to their Prince.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy! Look! Bees!" Tubbo exclaimed, pointing at a portrait of the "Bee King".

"How did they ever have Bees? This place is so cold." Tommy asked.

"That was after Princes were born! Before it was like home and had a lot of animals. Like bees! The Empire was even called something else." Tubbo explained.

"And did this guy have a lot of bees?" Tommy asked, looking at the portrait. 

"Yeah! He had so many bees that people dubbed him the Bee King! He actually died with 20 bees by his side" Tubbo rambled. "He was actually very popular because he helped the economy with how much honey was being produced and sent out" 

"People think he got attached to bees cause he was an only child" A voice added in from behind.

"What the hell!" Tommy shouted as he turned around, ready to kick someone. Behind a teen who looked like an enderman hybrid who was also half white. "Don't sneak up on people like that! You're lucky I didn't kick you! You would have died! I was trained by my brother, Dream!" Tommy kept yelling. 

"Im sorry! I just wanted to tell you since you seem interested!" The teen apologized.

"How much do you know about the Bee King?" Tubbo asked, eyes narrowing.

"Uh a bit, I know a lot about the Royal Family and their history. I've lived here forever" The teen answered.

"Hmm, do you like bees?" Tubbo asked. The teen nodded. "I trust you then, no one bad likes bees." 

"What is your name, tall man?" Tommy asked. "My name is Tommy and this is Tubbo!" He introduced.

"My name is Ranboo." Ranboo introduced. 

"That's a weird name, Ranboob" Tommy looked confused. "Who names their kid, Ranboob?" Tubbo began to laugh.

"That's not my name!" Ranboo yelled. "Im an enderman, maybe that's why it's weird!?" He suggested, Tommy shook his head.

"Tubbo and Dream are ram hybrids and their names are normal" Tommy deadpanned

"Tubbo is not a normal name! Neither is the name Dream!" Ranboo objected

"Yes, it is! It is normal for big men like Tubbo and Dream!" Tommy yelled

"You're impossible!"

"You're too tall!" 

"What does that have to do with this!?"

The two teens kept arguing as Tubbo kept laughing. He already liked Ranboo. 

"You know what Ranboob? You are coming with Tubbo and me as payment for being rude!" Tommy exclaimed.

Ranboo sighed and frowned. "Fine, I have nothing else to do."

The three began to walk with Ranboo talking about the various Royal family members.

Tubbo couldn't help but wonder how Ranboo knew so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but hope you all still enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three bros chatting :)
> 
> \+ Some fatherly-son bonding (Featuring Wilbur and Philza)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to 'see everything is okay :)' the author says pouring the most amount of angst and foreshadowing i've ever seen in a fic like this into this chapter. :))) by dyingsureisfun and Im offended that you don't trust me :) 
> 
> Everything will be okay :)

"Where is Ranboo?" The King asked, Wilbur, set Fundy down. "Wilbur, where is Ranboo?" He asked again, more firmly.

"Fundy, baby, go off to our room, okay?" Wilbur gently commanded with a smile. "I'll head over in a minute" He promised. Fundy stood there for a moment before he scurried off.

"Wilbur, answer me. Where is-" 

"You're impatient." Wilbur interrupted. "Ranboo is just out getting some information for me" He answered.

"What kind of information?" The King asked. "Ranboo has more important duties than just scavenging" He scolded. 

"What good is an ender servant if he isn't serving?" Wilbur grinned, ignoring the first question. 

"He is not your servant." The King growled. "He is Techno's, you know this" 

"Technically he is the Royal Family's servant. Which includes me, even my little champion." Wilbur reminded. "Meaning I have the Gods' permission to do whatever I want with him. Not even you can stop me" He grinned. 

"When Ranboo returns, you will stay away from him." The King threatened. "If you want to take my son, I will take yours" He smiled.

Wilbur couldn't help the shiver. He forgets where many of his traits come from. "You're calling a servant your son? He's not listening to you because he respects you but because he has no choice. His brain literally can't do anything" Wilbur chuckled.

"He's more a son than you ever were. Respectful like Techno." The King smiled fondly at the mention of Techno.

"Of course he is! Techno is practically his father! Your son isn't even listening to you! He's getting attached to him!" Wilbur laughed. Any fear disappearing once he began to laugh. 

"Techno would never! He is a good son compared to you! He listens, he's responsible, and he doesn't have a bastard child!" The King screamed. "Now leave my sight! "

Wilbur stopped laughing and glared. "My son was the result of love. Besides at least my love got to hold him" He smirked. 

"LEAVE!" The King bellowed. His wings were spread out, covering Wilbur in huge shadow. 

Wilbur laughed once more before he began to leave. He would apologize to his late mother later. Right now, he intended to comfort his son.

He wonders what Ranboo was doing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy! Please stop saying you can fight the Princes" Ranboo pleaded, looking around before sighing in relief since no one seems to have heard. 

"But I can!" Tommy argued. "My brother taught me how to fight, I can take down anyone!" He boasted. "So can Tubbo, probably"

"What do you mean probably!? I can too! Puffy trained me more! Which means Im even better!" Tubbo argued. "I could probably beat the King faster than you!"

"Please stop. I do not want to get arrested..." Ranboo muttered. 

"We get arrested for saying that?" Tubbo asked, turning to Ranboo.

"I mean adults can, I think teens just get scolded at and grounded. Still don't want to get involved with anything" Ranboo glanced away.

"Don't you worry Ranboo! If anything happens, I will fight them off!" Tommy grinned. 

Ranboo stared before chuckling. "Sure I'll trust a village boy" He joked.

"Hey! " Tommy yelled as the other two boys began to laugh. Then Tubbo stopped laughing.

"Tommy! We had to go back after about two hours! I think it's been more than that!" Tubbo yelled, panicked. Tommy froze.

"Then lets, hurry up!" Tommy yelled before breaking into a run, Tubbo following. 

"But what about Ranboo?" Tubbo asked, causing the two to stop and look at the enderman hybrid.

"Are you coming or...?" Tommy asked, his foot tapping. "Come on, we have to hurry up"

Ranboo hesitated. "Am I even allowed?" He asked.

"It's fine! Anywhere public is free-range I think. Now, are you coming?" Tommy asked again. Ranboo once again hesitated and Tommy groaned. "Come on Ranboo! Come with us!" He grinned.

Well, it's not like Ranboo can really say no. "Okay sure, I'll come!"

"Great! Let's go!" Tubbo exclaimed as he began to run. "Bet I'll get there first!" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"You damn kids! You're late by twenty minutes!" Their group's knight scolded. "We're behind schedule by twenty minutes!" He looked at Ranboo. "And you stole a local kid! You" He pointed at Ranboo who looked down. "Go home. This is a school trip." 

"Hey! He's our friend! Beside this is a public place!" Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Back off!"

"I don't get paid enough for this. Come on, you scram" The knight demanded. 

"No! Ranboo is staying!" Tommy yelled. Tubbo nodded. "What's the issues? He's another teen and we're heading to the park!"

"Kid, just listen to your elders and scram." The knight said again, ignoring the other child.

Ranboo stood there. 

The knight groaned. "Fine, if you two get kidnapped, I could care less" He turned to walk off. "Now come on, we're late."

As their group began to walk, Tubbo turned to Ranboo. "Why did you even stay, Ranboo? I could tell you weren't comfortable there" 

"I didn't want to just leave. You guys are pretty fun" Ranboo explained. "I was pretty uncomfortable though, I don't like eye contact" He admitted.

"Oh right! You're an enderman hybrid!" Tubbo exclaimed. 

"Why are you half white?" Tommy blurted out. "Also can you teleport?"

"I don't why Im half white and yes, I can teleport" Ranboo answered. "I can also talk to endermen" He smiled.

"That's pretty cool! I wonder what it would be like to talk to rams?" Tubbo pondered.

"That seems so boring compared to enderman." Tommy chuckled. "Probably will just be a bunch of baas" He joked.

"Hey! Don't forget you're half ram too!" Tubbo frowned. "You're boring too!"

"No, Im a human remember? Not a hybrid" Tommy retorted, a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"Wait you're a human?" Ranboo asked, shocked.

"Half ram!" Tubbo chimed in before getting pushed by Tommy. "Ow!"

"Human. My biological dad was a ram hybrid and Tubbo got those genes. My biological mom was a human. They both suck" Tommy frowned before grinning. "My real mom and dad are awesome though! My mom is a sheepy hybrid and the legendary Captain Puffy! She is the best fighter there ever was!"

"And Dad is a creeper hybrid! He's the best redstoner there ever was!" Tubbo exclaimed. "Im learning from him and soon I'll be the best!

Ranboo stood there, listening. "Oh, that's awesome!" He exclaimed as the boys kept rambling on about their parents. 

'How much has Theseus been lied to?'

\------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went quite nicely, eventually, Ranboo had to leave as the school trip went to a restaurant. The boys had already grown very attached to Ranboo and were upset to see him go.

"Don't worry I'll see you again" He assured with a smile before he teleported away, leaving the boys in awe. 

Ranboo teleported right to Wilbur's door, ready to knock. 

"Ranboo! There you are!" Ranboo froze.

"Techno..? I mean Sir Techno!?" He quickly corrected. 

"What are you doing by Wilbur's door? You had training today remember?" Techno sighed. "Ranboo, you can't just skip out on training even if its tough."

"But Wi- Prince Wilbur needed me!" Ranboo quickly corrected. "I had to serve him first"

Techno raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be around him too much, you're not calling us by our titles like usual. Which I don't mind but.." Techno sighed. "Fine, finish your job, and then come see me." He instructed before he began to leave. 

Ranboo teleported inside, surprising Wilbur.

"Ranboo! Why didn't you knock?" He asked as he composed himself.

"I have to hurry, Sir Techno needs me" Ranboo explained. "My apologizes." Wilbur sighed.

"Fine, tell me the report" He instructed 

\--------------------------------------------

"So his parents have been trying to protect him," Wilbur concluded after Ranboo teleported away.

"Then why is he here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama will come soon, don't worry just gotta do a shit ton of foreshadowing and getting you scared :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a parent's role to take care of their children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "POG GET THE CHILDREN AWAY FROM BAD PLACES!!! IF TOMMY GETS FOUND OUT I WILL FIND A WAY TO FIGHT YOU  
> not actually but I will yell at you in my head" by TrishFish7 
> 
> Also, a thank you to pierrerror for even thinking about making fanart! So now I have a Twitter where you can send fanart or anything really. Or even if you want to just yell at me - https://twitter.com/HHush306

"Do you think they'll like it?" Puffy asked, taking the swords out of her enderchest. 

"Of course they will. Those two are hard-bent on being fighters." Sam chuckled. "All because of you and Dream." He teased. 

"That's mostly Tommy. Tubbo wants to be like you with redstone and everything. " Puffy smiled. "Can't believe my nephew is betraying me"

"He is my son. It's only natural" Sam smiled. "Now come on, if we get there too late, they might be in school already" He began to hurry.

"Hold on! I have two swords!" Puffy yelled, trying to rush as well.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy! Tubbo! We're home!" Sam called as he opened the door. "Puffy has a surprise!" 

"Come on! These are heavy" Puffy laughed. The two waited but frowned when they heard nothing.

"That's not good," Sam said. "Those two are never quiet and school shouldn't have started yet"

"Tommy! Tubbo!" Puffy called. "Please come down!" 

The two started to hurry up the stairs, Puffy being slower because of the swords. 

"Tommy! Tubbo!" Sam called again. 

They both froze when they got to the boys' room. There was a note on the door. 

It was quiet save for the sound of the swords dropping to the ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean the portal was destroyed!?" Puffy yelled. "It is obsidian! Explosions can't get rid of it!" 

"We just came back and it was destroyed! Mr. Campbell, please control your wife-" The mayor started.

"She is not my wife and my name is Mr. Stone" Sam frowned

"You speak to me! Not my friend here" Puffy practically growled. "Now when will it be fixed!? My children were not supposed to be on that trip!" 

"Im sorry Ms. Campbell! But it will take a while until we-" The mayor started again.

"I'll build it then! Out of my way!" Sam interrupted, taking his enderchest out. "I can't believe this" He shook his head.

"Mr. Stone! We're not permitt-" 

"We are going! The King can deal with it. These are our children who should have not been on the trip." Puffy yelled, she noticed the surprised look. "Why are you all surprised? Isn't this town anti-Empire?" She asked.

"Ms, the King actually paid us for the trip. So we actually are grateful for the King" A citizen explained. "Our children are having fun right now. Please calm down." 

"Sam! Finish the portal, Im getting Dream, Sapnap, and George" Puffy instructed as she began to walk off.

'Damnit Tommy, Tubbo. Why couldn't you listen?'

\-----------------------------------------------

"Tubbo! Get up! We're to the Arena today!" Tommy shook his brother awake.

"Tommy...We still have an hour" Tubbo said sluggishly. He tried to turn over to sleep more but Tommy kept him in place.

"How can you not be excited Tubbo? We're heading to the Arena!? We can watch people fight! Learn some tips!" Tommy exclaimed as he got up to keep getting ready "So come on!"

"Fine!" 

Eventually, it was time for the school to go and no one was more excited than Tommy. 

"I want to go back to sleep" Tubbo complained. 

"Stop that! This is literally a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Who knows what kind of fighters there are!?" Tommy beamed, his eyes practically sparkled.

"We see Sapnap and George fight all the time" 

"And they suck! These are actual city fighters who live under the "Blood God!" Tommy shouted. "And he's amazing!"

"You just learned about him yesterday. And you called him ugly." Tubbo chuckled. 

"He is ugly but he's a good fighter!" Tommy laughed, 

"He's also a bookworm"

Tommy and Tubbo screamed. Their group's guard glared at them and the new figure. 

"Ranboo! Don't sneak up on us!" Tubbo yelled. Ranboo was laughing.

"Im sorry! I thought you heard me teleporting here" Ranboo admitted. 

"No, we didn't, asshole!" Tommy yelled. 

"So where are you two going?" Ranboo asked.

"To the Arena!" Tommy exclaimed, happy at the new topic.

"He's so excited to see the fighters. I still want to sleep" Tubbo explained.

"Oh, are you going to watch Sir Techno?" Ranboo asked, the boys stopped.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Sir Techno is going to be there. Isn't that why your school is heading over?" Ranboo asked. 

"HE'S GOING TO BE THERE!?" Tommy screamed. 

"Yes..?" Ranboo muttered, he couldn't help smiling as he watched the younger teen freaking out. "Did you guys not know?" He asked Tubbo.

"No, not at all." Tubbo shook his head before sighing. "He only found out about him yesterday and is so excited" 

"He is awesome! He might even be better than Dream!" Tommy suggested. "Not better than Mom though, she's the best" 

"He is a very good fighter." Ranboo nodded. 

"Because of the Voices right?" Tubbo asked. Ranboo tensed up before answering. "That reminded me, Ranboo, you know a lot about the history of the Royal Family right?"

Ranboo glanced down at the ram hybrid. "Yes? Why are you asking?" 

"Well...Tommy, can I tell?" Tubbo asked.

"Huh? Oh, go ahead, Im curious myself. Just be quiet and don't tell anyone" Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"Uh sure?" Ranboo was worried. 

"So Ranboo, Tommy has the Voices. Or like something like the curse" Tubbo stated. "So how much do you know about that?" 

Ranboo froze. " You have the Voices?" He muttered, Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, they just tell me stuff like how Ms. Egg's name is stupid. Which is right" Tommy shrugged.

"That's...it? Nothing else? No predictions? No bloodlust? Nothing?" Ranboo asked, confused. 

"No? They're just voices. I've heard that the royal family has them but mine isn't anywhere to that level. It's kinda like having a Tubbo. 100 Tubbos. Absolute nightmare" Tommy shrugged. 

"That sounds amazing" Tubbo nodded. 

"It's not. One Tubbo is enough" Tommy groaned. 

As the brothers argued, Ranboo stared. "They're...just there?"

"What? Yeah? Is that bad?" Tommy tilted his head. 

"No? Just...unusual" Ranboo glanced away.

"So do you have any clue why Tommy has them? I only have seen the Royal Family having them." Tubbo asked. "Was Tommy cursed like the Royals?"

"I...guess so? Your parents might have done something bad? Or asked the Gods for something and this was payment?" Ranboo suggested. 'Or maybe you're the lost son of the King?' He thought. 

"Schlatt was a fucked up dude" Tommy shrugged. "At least that's what everyone says. It's not like I remember him"

"Lucky" Tubbo pouted. "He smelled like beer all the time." He turned to Ranboo. "Thanks, Ranboo! That was helpful"

"I guess it was" Tommy shrugged once more, seeming to not care. Ranboo thinks that's not true.

"Yeah, of course. Im always here to serve" Ranboo smiled. In the back of his head, he felt like he was forgetting something.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Wilbur, stop messing with Ranboo," Techno said, watching his brother and nephew. The two playing with some water from the garden's fountain.

"He's fine. Just needed to fix his head a little." Wilbur grinned, stopping the fun for a moment. Fundy sat there, patiently. 

"Ranboo deserves his own free will, you know that" Techno growled.

"You don't mean that. Besides he will get it...eventually" Wilbur turned to look at Techno. "He has duties to fulfill right now. Now you should go attend yours." 

Techno huffed and turned to leave. Wilbur was right, he had duties. Duties that were more important than his brother.

"Have fun at the Arena!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had my first term of this semester's finals ;-;
> 
> Angst will come heavy tomorrow! Hopefully lmao


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hybrid Puberty" is a funny term :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Pierrerror for the term "hybrid puberty" and to MyGenderIsMalt37 (these names-) for reminding me to add the TommyInnit Heard Voices tags!

"Ranboo, hurry up before the teachers see you" Tubbo whispered. "There are enough kids to hide you but not if you're slow!" He began to rush, following Tommy.

"Sorry!" Ranboo apologized. ag

"Why do you have to be so tall and easy to spot?" Tommy asked as the three quickly walked up to the seats assigned to their group.

"Sorry I was just born this way" Ranboo rolled his eyes. 

"Then just unborn yourself and fix yourself" Tubbo joked. 

"Yeah just shove yourself back into the womb" Tommy snickered. 

Ranboo was frankly disgusted. That wasn't even how he was born but still disgusting. "That is so gross. You are gross" Tommy and Tubbo began to laugh. 

"Everyone settle down, please!" Some teacher pleaded as the lights began to dim. Then a light shined right in the middle of the Arena on a man with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to a very special Tournament! This Tournament is being held to teach just how the fighters of the Empire truly fight! To inspire these children to perhaps one day join our wonderful Empire and become fighters themselves!" The man spoke, gesturing towards the area where the students were at. The spotlight on them before returning to the man again. 

"Do you plan on coming here to train when you're older Tommy?" Ranboo asked. He was surprised to see the disgust on his face.

"No! I don't want to train with these guys! Im going to go on adventures with my brothers! Train with Dream!" Tommy grinned. "Then I'll come here and show everyone my skills"

"And we also have a special guest....dum rolls please!" The crowd got excited. "Crowned Prince, The Mortal Form of The Blood God, Technoblade!" 

The crowd went wild. Many praises were shouted about.

"Technoblood! Blood for the Blood God!" Were the most common phrases and Tubbo noticed how there seems to be blood coming from the crowd.

"That's...gross" Tubbo grimaced. Ranboo shrugged.

"He's popular. He's one of the main reasons why the Empire is safe" Ranboo explained. "A lot of people even pray to him and the King." 

"None to Wilbur?" Tubbo asked. Ranboo tensed and looked away. "Not really? I mean Im sure some people do but he's not really a...people person. He mostly stays in the castle with his son" Ranboo explained. "I guess you could pray to him to keep your kids safe??" He suggested. 

"But why? They're not Gods." Tommy stated. Ranboo was about to answer but then the man began to speak.

"Now get ready for our first fight! Sir Iron vs Rod Stan!" The man announced and the lights turned back on, showing the two men getting ready. The man hurried off and just as he got off the stage, the two men rushed forward at each other. 

"Woah! They're just running at each other. Just like you Tommy" Tubbo chuckled.

"No! I am really smart and always take my time" Tommy boasted. 

"Uh-huh," Tubbo nodded and then whispered to Ranboo. "He's lying" Ranboo laughed, gaining a glare from Tommy. 

"And the winner is Sir Iron!" The commenter announced, snapping the trio's attention.

"That quick!?" Tubbo was shocked. 

Ranboo nodded. "We have a lot of fighters even children usually learn some fighting." 

"Really!? I didn't get proper training until I was like 12." Tommy complained. "And even then it was mostly about morals" 

"That's...your mom sounds weird" Ranboo smiled. 

"Hey! Don't call my mom weird!" Tommy snapped. Tubbo nodded in agreement. 

"Sorry" Ranboo apologized, shrinking into himself from the eye contact. The two boys nodded and returned their attention to the show. Both muttered a 'sorry' after seeing how Ranboo looked.

"And our next match is...huh what was that" There was some rustling and talking that couldn't be exactly picked up.

"Huh? Please don't tell me it's over" Tommy groaned. 

"Im sure it's not. It's way too early." Ranboo assured. 

Just then the announcer came back. "Glorious citizens of this Empire, get ready for a legendary match! Sir Iron will be getting the honor to fight The Blood God!" The man practically screamed, the crowd screaming as well. Tommy and Tubbo covered their ears. They lived in a loud house but the screaming was too much.

Ranboo felt bad for the boys. 

Eventually, the screams died down and once they did the lights dimmed and the spotlights pointed to one side of the arena which showed Sir Iron. Then it switched to the other side where the forbidding Technoblade was, his sword in hand. 

The screaming returned. 

Tommy and Tubbo covered their ears again, both getting closer to Ranboo to try and avoid the screaming. 

Tommy didn't notice the slight itching in his back.

Once the lights were turned on again and the screaming stopped, the match started. 

Sir Iron tried to rush at Techno to overwhelm him but the piglin prince simply dodged and brought his sword down on the man's back, causing him to fall. He did not get up.

"And it seems our glorious Prince has already won!"

The screams began once more.

"UGH SHUT UP" Tommy yelled but it's not like anyone heard him, he ended up putting his head in his lap. Firstly, to escape the noise and secondly because his back was beginning to hurt a little. 

Ranboo felt bad for the boys. Then he turned to the arena and froze. 

Techno was staring straight at him. He was mouthing something and Ranboo was terrified. 

"Tubbo? Tommy? I think we should go" Ranboo shook both teens. He got no answer and shook them again. "Come on, please?" Then he looked at Tommy.

"Ranboo!?" Tubbo looked up at Ranboo, fear in his eyes. Ranboo understood why.

There were bumps forming in Tommy's back.

"Hold on" Ranboo steeled himself and grabbed both teens' arms, and focused. He was going to be so tired.

He didn't know how he was going to handle both Techno, Phil, and Wilbur.   
\------------------------------------------------

It was burning. His back hurt so bad, it felt like something was moving. Then the voices were just screaming. Tommy thought at first it was just the crowd but it was so much louder and inescapable. 

It was torture. 

He hadn't even noticed that he wasn't in the arena anymore, that instead, he was in some alley. He didn't notice that he was currently in Tubbo's lap. He couldn't tell anything.

All he knew was pain. 

"Mama..." he muttered out "Dada..."

It hurt so much

\----------------------------------------------

"Ranboo! What the hell is happening!" Tubbo yelled, currently having Tommy in his laps, his back exposed. "What the hell are these bumps!?" 

"He's getting his wings" Ranboo mumbled at first before clearing his throat. "H-He's getting his wings" He stated. 

"WHAT!? Tommy is half ram and half-human! Unless Schlatt somehow got with that duc-" Tubbo rambled

"HES NOT HALF RAM!" Ranboo blurted out, covering his mouth afterward with his hands. He wasn't supposed to say anything

Tubbo expression turned cold. "What the hell do you mean Ranboo? What the hell do you know?" He questioned.

"I-I...I mean he can't be half ram if he has wings!" Ranboo reasoned. "That's what I mean-"

"Don't you dare lie Ranboo! This isn't the time for it! My brother is about to sprout wings and you know why!" Tubbo exploded. Ranboo could tell that behind all that anger, Tubbo was scared. He wished he could help.

"I can't say anything! Im not allowed to!" Ranboo was shaking, he kept staring at Tommy's back, waiting. The bumps were growing. 

"What the hell does that mean!? Damnit Ranboo! Please! What do you know about Tommy!?" Tubbo pleaded.

"I can't-" Ranboo started, he never got to finish as Tommy screamed out. 

There there was a horrible ripping sound. Flesh wasn't supposed to make that sound. Why did it make that sound?

There was so much blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? :)
> 
> Every chapter I gotta promote my Twitter lmao  
> https://twitter.com/HHush306


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of four children can be very tiring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all of you! You guys are so awesome and kind! Yesterday after posting the chapter I took a nap and when I woke up, the overwhelming support almost me sob.
> 
> So once again, thank you so much! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Chapter is also dedicated to "In chapter 16 Tommy undergoes bird puberty, Funny birb" by SaviMatteo2810 and "Adoption is practically the same thing as kidnapping anyways right?" by Yurt

Tubbo couldn't move. 

He could barely breathe.

Was this how his dad and mom felt when they saw George's wings? 

No, they saw the aftermath and they didn't have George in their laps. Tubbo had to witness the whole process. He had to watch the wings tear through his brother's back. He had to get covered in his brother's blood. 

Tubbo wants to go home. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranboo has seen blood before. He's seen bodies before. He's killed people before.

'Sally...' A small voice whispered. He hated when she died. She was so accepting of it. She had no fear. She just begged him to watch her son. Ranboo had agreed. 

She had been the only hard death. Everything else...he had become numb too. He had to.

But seeing Theseus...Tommy's wings just rip through his back, it tore him apart. Seeing Tubbo just freeze. Seeing him covered in blood. 

It hurt him.

He could feel himself slipping. He didn't want to forget. He couldn't forget.

He had to hurry.

Ranboo focused, tried to keep calm despite the situation. He had to. He had to get Tommy and Tubbo safe.

Once he was somewhat calmer, he went over to grab both their arms. He ignored Tubbo's fear and the lack of response from Tommy. 

Then they were gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur was not expecting three children to appear suddenly in his room. He certainly was not expecting the blood. 

He was glad that Fundy's back was to the trio. "Fundy, do not look behind you. I want you to go to your room okay?" He instructed. He didn't like being separated from Fundy but he thinks it is for the best.

Fundy nodded. "Okay, Dad." He answered and began to walk out of the room, his back to the scene. He didn't like when he had to go to his "room". 

The last thing Fundy heard was his father addressing Ranboo. 

"Ranboo, report?" Wilbur asked. He walked over and looked down at the two boys, both covered in blood. He assumed the blood was from the one with feathers.

"Sir Techno saw me, probably saw them. Theseus had bumps on his back and when I teleported them away at first, we ended up in an alley. Then his wings sprouted." Ranboo reported. He knew he was missing parts but he couldn't think. He couldn't remember.

"Hmm, and Im assuming the second kid isn't handling it well?" Wilbur asked, looking at the other kid. The kid was holding Theseus very tight and seemed quite traumatized based on the look in his eyes.

Ranboo simply nodded. "Can you help them?" He asked.

Wilbur chuckled. He liked the little boldness that Ranboo was showing. "Yes I can, but first I need information" He crouched in front of the two. He reached towards Theseus. He probably should be more worried considering the brutal sprouting but he's not. Theseus will be fine. The Gods will make sure.

The second his hand was close enough to touch Theseus, the second kid flinched and pulled both of them away. 

"Get away!" He had yelled. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Prince Wilbur, nice to meet you. Who are you?" Wilbur asked. He wasn't mad, how could he? The kid was scared, scared of the environment, the situation, and for his brother. 

The kid stared for a moment and looked down at his brother. "Help him. Just help Tommy" The kid pleaded. 

"So his new name is Tommy?" Wilbur muttered, looking at...Tommy. "I'll help. But you need to get washed up. I know it will be hard but you have to let your brother go. I'll keep him safe" He assured. He instantly noticed the way the kid held on tighter.

"I'll kill you if you do anything" The kid threatened. He even lowered his head to show off his horns. Wilbur so badly wanted to laugh. It was adorable. 

"Mhm, I swear on my...honor that I won't do anything to your brother," Wilbur promised. "Now go get clean with Ranboo." He glanced to the enderman hybrid who was ready. "I'll take him" 

It was a slow process, he could tell that the kid did not want to let go of Tommy. But the kid had to know this was the best option. Once Theseus was in Wilbur's arms, the kid slowly stood up.

"Come on Tubbo, I'll help you" Ranboo assured. Tubbo ended up practically in Ranboo's arms. Ranboo once agained teleported the two to somewhere. Hopefully everything went fine.

'Tubbo!' Was all the Voices kept saying. Sometimes they got into these moods where they just repeat. It used to annoy Wilbur. It doesn't anymore. Not after Fundy. 

"Tubbo and Tommy. Perfect names for a duo" Wilbur chuckled. "Oh Theseus, why did you ever come here? Your parents seem perfect. You should have stayed" He muttered as he walked into the bathroom. 

Wilbur knew this was going to be a stressful day.

He was ready though.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"So you were a secret prince all along?" Tubbo asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Kinda" Ranboo answered. "Im more like a "Special" servant."

"Is our relationship real then?" 

Ranboo stayed quiet for a moment. "Yes, it was."

Tubbo stayed quiet after, thinking. He was still trying to process everything. "Who is Theseus, Ranboo? Why did you call Tommy, Theseus?"

"Tubbo, what do you know about the missing prince of the Empire? About Tommy's past in general?" Ranboo asked.

"Mom told me that Tommy was born a year after me. That his mom had him and that's why they adopted him but not me. They didn't know I existed. Tommy and Me are brothers because of our dad."Tubbo explained. He felt like the blood was still on his face. "Mom and Dad never really told us much about the Empire. I remember reading some article about the missing prince, how he was stolen. That's all"

Ranboo sat there for a moment, debating whether he really should be the one to tell Tubbo. Especially since Tubbo was still processing earlier. 

"Ranboo, just tell me." Tubbo pleaded. "I want to know everything about Tommy. I need to know why he just sprouted damn wings!"

Ranboo felt awful. "Okay, I'll tell you as much as I can"

"Thank you Ranboo, thank you." 

A few minutes after and Tubbo was laughing. There was no warmth.

"So we're not really brothers? Tommy is some stolen Prince and that why he has those voices? Mom and Dad stole a Prince! A Prince!" Tubbo exclaimed. 

"Are you mad?" Ranboo asked.

"No! Im glad they did that! But what if Tommy decides he doesn't want to be with us anymore? Decides that this life is better?" Tubbo began to ramble. 

"He won't," Ranboo assured. No one wanted to stay here. 

"Ranboo?" Tubbo said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me out of the tub?" 

Ranboo couldn't help the smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought I would dressing you, Theseus. Never thought I would see you again," Wilbur said gently as he carefully put a shirt on, it was bigger than needed but that was fine. Perfect in fact, it lets the wound breathes.

Occasionally Tommy would shift or his expression would change but he didn't wake up. Wilbur would be more concerned if he didn't know that Theseus would be fine. 

"Okay, into bed you go." Wilbur picked up the child, which made him put in all his effort due to how heavy Theseus was. Good, it meant he was being fed regularly. He was a growing boy, he should be heavy.

Wilbur began to walk towards his bed and set Theseus on his stomach, letting his wings be free. As he covered Theseus the Voices were loud about how domestic this was. Some even said eventually Wilbur would one day do this to a teenage Fundy.

Those Voices were naive. 

"Now we wait, Theseus. Wait for your brother and Ranboo to return and wait for you to wait up." Wilbur spoke, even though no one was listening. "Maybe I should call Fundy back in here. My little kit must be afraid" He grimaced before he got up. "I'll be right back Theseus."

He received no response in return.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy didn't feel anything. The last thing he had felt was extreme pain, his back had felt like it was being torn apart. 

He had wanted the pain and screaming to stop but now that it had, it was uneasy. Tommy didn't like the lack of anything.

He wanted Tubbo. He wanted Dream. He wanted his Mom and Dad. He'd even take Sapnap or George. He just wanted someone.

And that someone was some child

"Dad! He's awake!" The child yelled, the voice hurting Tommy's ears a bit. 

"Thank you, Fundy. Come here please" Someone that Tommy couldn't see spoke. To be fair, Tommy couldn't see anything but the wall and bed since he was currently on his stomach. He both can and can't feel his back. There is a weight that he can vaguely feel but he also can't feel anything. It was numb.

"How do you feel, Theseus?" The voice asked suddenly, startling Tommy 

Tommy didn't know this person and even worse, he couldn't see them. He was vulnerable. He wanted to yell "Who are you!?" but also that came out a meek "Who...are...you?"

"Prince Wilbur, I just helped you clean up. Your back took quite a bit of damage when your wings sprouted." Wilbur explained. Vaguely Tommy remembered the name, though he can't remember where he heard it from.

Then he remembered something else.

"Where...Tubbo?" Tommy asked, his question coming out meek. He doesn't remember the last time he was with Tubbo. He wanted to make sure his brother was safe. 

A very small voice also raised concern for Ranboo but Tommy was too focused.

"He is with Ranboo. Your brother is being cleaned up and soon will be back here. Don't worry." Wilbur assured. 

How could Tommy not worry? He just sprouted wings and was with a Prince and Tubbo was not nearby. If anything, the news made Tommy panic more. He tried to get up but he didn't get far due to how weak his body felt.

"You need to stay resting. Your body just went through sprouting wings very harshly, you're not going to have most of your strength for a while." Wilbur explained. How did Wilbur know all of this? He doesn't remember a Wilbur at all, how did he know what was going on with Tommy? He wanted to ask but he could barely speak. 

This was hell.

"Wilbur?" Someone else called. They sounded familiar. 'Why are there so many people here?' Tommy thought. It was too much.

A small voice muttered 'Ranboo'

"Hello-" Wilbur started.

"Is Tommy okay now?" Tubbo asked, intruppting. 

Wait, Tubbo.

"Tub...?" Was all Tommy could manage, he was still so tired. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo yelled. Tommy could hear the footsteps and wished he could get up.

"Hold on there Tubbo. Theseus needs to rest" Wilbur stepped in. "He's cleaned up but he's not healed enough. Let's leave him be for now? How about we go into the gardens?" Wilbur suggested.

"What about Tommy?" Tubbo asked, worried. 

"He'll be fine. No one comes in here. I'll even lock it." Wilbur assured "Come on. You can say goodbye if you want" 

"....Bye Tommy. I'll be back soon" Tubbo promised and that just made Tommy feel so safe.

Safe enough to drift back to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur was already exhausted. Handling one 12 years old is already a lot but then he had to take care of two more children. 

'Ranboo!' The Voices exclaimed.

Correction, thee more children. So he had to take care of four children. 

Well, three children at the moment.

"Fundy, go run and play. I'll be here talking with Tubbo and Ranboo." Wilbur instructed.

Fundy stared at his father and then Tubbo before he ran off. 

"Is he Tommy's nephew?" Tubbo asked, surprising Wilbur. He didn't think Ranboo would say anything

"Ranboo, I can't believe how bold you're getting." Wilbur teased. He noticed how Ranboo tensed a bit. "I like it" 

Tubbo rolled his eyes. "Answer the question" He demanded. Wilbur grinned.

"You're a bold kid. I hope Theseus is a-" Wilbur started.

"Stop calling him Theseus! His name is Tommy!" Tubbo yelled. "He's not this kidnapped prince, he's just the adopted son of a sheep and creeper" 

Wilbur stared. "So who exactly are your parents?" He asked. "Since he's not the kidnapped prince"

Tubbo frowned before answering. "The Captain Puffy and The Master of Redstone Sam" He boasted with a smirk. 

To be honest, Wilbur expected it. He had heard of the two vanishing and no longer taking work, their reason being 'Retirement'. What a bunch of bullshit.

"So tell me, Tubbo if your parents are so great, why did they make such a careless error? They knew this Empire wasn't safe. Why take such a risk? And no even come themselves?" Wilbur asked. 

"We snuck out," Tubbo answered, quietly.

"So unlike your parents, you aren't as smart" Wilbur teased.

"At least Tubbo has good parents" Ranboo blurted, which cause Wilbur to flinch.

Then he grinned.

"I have never been surprised as many times as today," Wilbur admitted. "With my Voices, they always tell me the future. I practically know everything. Rarely do I not know something"

Wilbur paused.

"Today must be a....special occasion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, the next chapters might be delayed because of power outrages or schooling. I will try my best however to get chapters out as soon as possible.
> 
> This chapter was a victim to a somewhat power outage so that's why it's later than usual.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave children unattended :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is deticated to "Wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf why is this so good" by Sagemarkson (very kind thank you :D) and "Puffmom and Samdad kidnap prince child, then ram child, hopefully ender child, maybe fox child and wilbur" by Silvalina

Tubbo wasn't sure how to feel about Wilbur. 

Ranboo seemed fine with him and he did help Tommy. Tubbo trusted Ranboo, he even gave him some of the castle's clothes which just felt amazing. Tubbo doesn't think Ranboo would teleport them to somewhere unsafe. Besides Wilbur had helped clean Tommy up and Tommy seemed fine. 

But he was crazy.

"Today must be a....special occasion" Wilbur stated after Ranboo defended Tubbo. Like who says that?

He also keeps calling Tommy, "Theseus". Which is a stupid name.

"You're crazy" Tubbo stated. He didn't like the way Wilbur's grin seemed to grow.

"Maybe you are smart, Tubbo" Wilbur teased. "So Tubbo, tell me about yourself! Or maybe you still have questions? It's going to be a while before These...Tommy wakes up." Wilbur emphasized Tommy's name. 

"So your...Voices tell the future?" Tubbo asked, no hesitation. If he was allowed free reign, then he was going to take it. 

He might need this information for later.

"Yes, they do. Though they don't always do such as today. I've been in the dark for most of today" Wilbur explained. "They also lie." 

Tubbo nodded. "How much do you know about Tommy then?" He questioned. 

"I knew he was alive. Didn't know his parents, where he was, or even if he was safe" Wilbur admitted. He had a sad expression but Tubbo had a feeling it was fake. "I always knew his wings would come in eventually." 

"Do you want...Tommy to come back?" Tubbo asked, hesitantly. He flinched when Wilbur burst out laughing. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Ranboo flinching as well.

"What!? Of course not! I specifically let Captain Puffy take him! I even prayed to never see him again" Wilbur laughed. "Besides I already have a kit to look after. I can't look after a kit and a baby bird. I don't even think I can."

"What do you mean? He's your brother isn't he?" Tubbo asked. He should be happy but he's upset. How could Wilbur not want Tommy?

"He's your brother isn't he?" Wilbur mimick before laughing. "We may be brothers in blood but he's not my brother." His smile seemed genuine before he continued. "I don't know Tommy. I know Theseus. Theseus is my brother. Techno is my brother. Ranboo...could be considered my brother but I see him as a nephew" Wilbur teased.

Tubbo is pretty sure he saw Ranboo's cheeks deepen with...purple?

"Point is, Tommy isn't my brother. He's not my family, he shouldn't be here. He should be suffering from puberty at home." Wilbur chuckled. 

"So...you're not going to keep Tommy?" 

Wilbur smiled. "No. I swear on my "royal honor" that I will make sure Tommy gets back home." He promised. 

Maybe Wilbur wasn't so bad.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Fundy just wants his Dad to be safe.

He doesn't want Grandpa to hurt him. 

'Whenever your father does something bad or even...if your uncle Theseus returns, then press this button' His grandpa has said, handing him the remote. He remembered being so scared.

He knows Dad told him to always tell him of anything that scares him. That "Daddy will take care of it". But Fundy was scared.

Besides what harm is alerting his Grandpa about Uncle Theseus returning? It's a good thing. 

Uncle Theseus was hurt too. Grandpa can help him more than his Dad could. It will be okay.

Fundy just wants his family to be happy. 

He hopes his Dad isn't mad.

Clicking the button was fun. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait so Fundy is the result of...a hybrid piglin and a hybrid salmon?" Tubbo asked, confused. "How..?"

"Curse from the Gods," Wilbur explained. "He doesn't actually have many fox traits. Well, there are a few but he's pretty much a salmon or a human." 

"He likes to soak in the water!" Ranboo chimed in. Wilbur and Tubbo laughed.

"Speaking of Fundy...Fundy! Where are you?" Wilbur called, getting up from the bench to look for him.

He got no response. Wilbur frowned. 

"Fundy! Please come out!" Wilbur called more panic in his voice. Tubbo found that unsettling considering how calm he was earlier. 

Eventually, Fundy came running out of the bushes, crying. 

"Im sorry Daddy! Im sorry!' The boy cried as he ran to hug his father.

"Oh Fundy, what happened?" Wilbur asked, trying to comfort his son.

"Im sorry! I-I know you said to tell you when Grandpa-" The rest of the sentence was lost as Fundy kept crying. Though Wilbur seemed to understand it somewhat.

"Tubbo, hide!" He commanded. Tubbo was confused but when he heard footsteps, he panicked.

"Here, hide here!" Ranboo pointed to some bushes that didn't have any flowers. Tubbo quickly hid, trying to also see what was happening.

Ranboo and Wilbur both got close to each other and turned to the entrance just as the door was slammed open. 

"Wilbur!" The King greeted around 50 guards with him. Ranboo noticed that Techno was not there. 

"What did you do?" Wilbur narrowed his eyes. 

"I simply had Fundy do a simple job" The King smiled. He turned to the guards. "Surround the two." He ordered. The guards nodded and did so. Tubbo slowly back more into the bushes to stay hidden.

"Ranboo! Go to your room" The King commended and Ranboo, being a good servant, did just that. He teleported away with no hesitation.

"What did you have Fundy do!?" Wilbur yelled. He held Fundy tighter.

"He acted like a true Prince for once. He listened to the King and served this Empire. Unlike you, Wilbur who has betrayed this entire Empire!" The King yelled back. "Take the boy!" He commanded.

Wilbur held tighter and tried to sing and he did get a few guards but he's just one man. Eventually, Fundy was ripped from his grasp. "FUNDY!"

"DAD!" Fundy screamed, trying to fight the men.

"You let my son be stolen, it's only fair that yours is stolen as well!" The King laughed. "All I wanted is for us to be a family! But you didn't want that!" 

"I WILL KILL YOU PHILZA! I WILL!" Wilbur screamed before he began to laugh.

The King simply smiled. "Sadly, your time is up" He chuckled. "He can be put in his room, but chain him up and guard his door for now. His execution will be later. You can even leave the child here, just lock the door. " He instructed to nearby guards.

"Of course, your blessed Majesty. What about Prince Theseus?" One of the guards asked.

"Get him to settle in his room. I'll come to visit him in a bit." The King waved his hand to dismiss. He then began to leave, letting the guards take care of everything.

Everything was finally in place. 

Wilbur will finally be out of Philza's hair. His..."grandson" would die eventually from the environment, most likely hypothermia. Theseus finally had returned and he even had his wings. Ranboo and Theseus would need training but it would just be a good stress relief. Soon, Techno would have his unstoppable guards.

Soon, Philza's lineage would be the most powerful there ever was. The Empire would grow.

Philza had won.

Maybe he can even find out who stole what was his in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/HHush306


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Tommy was being a dumbass and snuck to a dangerous ours trip smh" by Flat_pancake
> 
> Also dedicated to all the c!Philza haters :D
> 
> (No actual Philza hate is allowed)
> 
> I apologize for the lateness, I've been watching Puffy stream while writing this and was very distracted. Also, today was a very chaotic day in general ;-;)

Sapnap hated how cold this place was.

"Sapnap, what did you find out?" Sam asked once Sapnap had returned to the alleyway that they were camping out.

"Tommy and Tubbo aren't with their school. The school seems to be freaking out. So you were right, Tommy is probably in the castle." Sapnap reported. He huffed. "I hate how cold it is. Can't I-"

"No Sapnap, that would give us away" George chimed in. "Blaze hybrids don't live here remember or even come here?" 

Sapnap huffed "Well me making a little fire should be fine-"

"No, that's literally the same as doing it in your hand. " George snapped. "Don't be stupid Sapnap"

"Im not being stupid!" Sapnap yelled.

"Both of you, stop" Puffy commanded. The two shut up. "You both still act like you're 12" She scolded

"Sorry Puffy" Sapnap and George apologized, both feeling embarrassed at being scolded. 

Puffy nodded before turning to Sam. "What should we do?" She asked. "Because what I think is we should wait until nightfall like we did when we first kidnapped Tommy" 

Sam nodded. "This time we are using enderpearls, not tridents to get into the rooms. We also will need to be ready to fight. Im sure they'll be extra wary this time." 

"Oh, we'll be ready to fight. They have nothing on us" Puffy grinned. "Now where would be the best place to get inside?" She questioned. She turned to look toward the castle. "Maybe if we go through his room again?" She suggested.

"We can try the gardens" Dream suggested. Puffy turned to him.

"Why there?" She asked

"They might try and guard every room, so Tommy can't be stolen or leave again. But they won't try and guard a garden. Philza isn't that smart" Dream chuckled behind the mask. 

"Then we'll go through the garden. Be prepared, we're not leaving without Tommy and Tubbo" Puffy smiled, determination radiating off her.

Dream nodded and couldn't help but wonder.

'What happened to Tubbo?'

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Please calm down!" Tubbo tried to calm down the crying hybrid. He also kept looking around, scared that the guards would return. "Please Fundy, it's okay."

Fundy did not calm down. "I want my Daddy!" The child kept crying. 

'Well your dad isn't here' Tubbo thought before he shook his head. "Well, right now your dad is busy-" He started

"Grandpa is mean! He took Dad away! Why did he do that!? Is Dad going to die!?" Fundy blurted out, asking Tubbo. 

Tubbo didn't know what to do. "Uh..." The King had said he would execute Wilbur. But you don't tell a child that do you? "Uh...no Wilbur isn't going to die." He assured. 

"Really?" Fundy asked, staring right into Tubbo's soul.

This was not going to be fun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy's head hurts. The Voices won't shut up.

'WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!' They kept screaming at him. He was surprised that he hadn't woke up. Though there was one voice that seemed so much louder.

"Theseus, wake up," The voice said. "Wake up for me" It pleaded. The tone reminded him of when his mom or dad would ask him to take medicine when he would get ill. The voice didn't sound right though. It didn't have the warmth that parents had. 

Regardless, he opened his eyes. He did not expect a man's face. A man's face that reminded him of his own.

"Good morning, Theseus" The man teased. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Who are you!? Where are Wilbur and Tubbo?" Tommy asked, sitting up, trying to create some distance. 

"Of course, you don't know me. Those damn thieves" The man grumbled, clearly upset. "Theseus, I am the King of the Antarctic Empire. And I am-"

"Why do you keep calling me Theseus? My name is Tommy" Tommy interrupted. "If you're going to talk to me then you better use my damn name" He narrowed his eyes.

The man stared before chuckling. "So rude. Those thieves are really horrible. Theseus, that is your true name. The name I gave you because you are a Prince. My Prince" He smiled. Tommy stared, trying to process before shaking his head.

"Sorry, King Philza."Tommy apologized. "But Im not Theseus, my dad was some drunk ram and some human. My aunt adopted me afterward. " He explained. "So Im not some long lost Prince"

"Then explains the wings" The King grinned. "I have grand wings that reflect the night sky and you, your wings are like the sun." He gestured towards Tommy's.

Tommy had forgotten about his wings. "Uh...then my dad probably cheated or something. There are a ton of hybrids with wings. George had them" He mumbled.

"Theseus, please, I am your father. Look at me. You can see the similarities can't you?" The King asked. "Our blue eyes are the same and our hair is the exact same color. Our skin and our noses. Everything is ours." 

Tommy felt uncomfortable. "My brother looked like me, had the hair and eyes...well maybe not the eyes. But we looked pretty similar, same dad and everything." 

"Theseus. Do you have Voices?" The King asked suddenly. Tommy didn't want to answer but he nodded very slowly. The King grinned once more. "Theseus, only the royal family has them. You learned that on your trip to the Hall of the Emerald, right?" 

Tommy sat there and tried to process it. "Mom said I was-" He started.

"Your "mother" lied. She stole you, Tommy. Your parents stole you. Probably wanted to sell you or use you. What did they do to you, my son?" The King asked. 

"Nothing! Mom and Dad raised me with my brothers! They did not steal me! Mom saved me from a bad place! Just like she did with my brothers. " Tommy yelled, not caring that it was the King. 

"Theseus, your parents fed you lies! All this time, I had been searching. Searching so we can finally be a family. " The King argued. "Even if they didn't psychically hurt you, they did mentally. They lied to you, Theseus. They even gave you a fake name! Please, Theseus, think." The King pleaded. 

Tommy didn't want to believe it. He was just adopted, not stolen. "No, Mom and Dad would never..." He trailed off. "Even my brothers knew?" He asked to no one.

"Im sure they knew. Im sorry, you had to find out like this but you had to." The King apologized. "I have to have my son back" 

Tommy sat there, just thinking. His parents had lied. Dream, Sapnap, and even George had lied. Did Tubbo lie? Did Ranboo lie? 

"Whos my mom?" Tommy asked. If The King was his real father, then who was his real mother?

The King chuckled. "Theseus, there is a reason why you look so much like me. You're a gift from the Gods. You didn't come from a woman but rather my wings." 

Tommy was confused. "Your..wings? What does that even mean!?" 

"I know it sounds odd but listens" The King got serious. "Even after the birth of your true brothers, I still felt something was missing. So I asked the Gods to send me that missing piece. Well after some time, I believe the Gods had ignored me. But they hadn't. When I was preening my feathers, I found a gold-colored one and when I took it out, it transformed." The King explained. "Do you know what it transformed into?" He asked, his eyes staring into Tommy's. 

'Theseus...?' A voice whispered. 

"What?" Theseus asked. 

"It turned into you. The Gods sent me you. That's why you look like me, Theseus. You are a direct result of the royal lineage, you have so much power flowing through your blood." His father took his hands and held them tightly. 

"You will protect your brother and this lineage forever, do you understand?" His father grinned.

"Yes. I understand" Theseus answered. The Voices began to talk once more.

"FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!" They screamed.

"I understand everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family :)
> 
> (If you are confused about stuff in this chapter, I am more willing to answer some stuff than usual so please ask if need. Accept my mercy /j)
> 
> (More promo - https://twitter.com/HHush306 )


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "Amazing bad prentice philza so puffy and Sam take tommy 10/10 has details long chapters" by Vex20052 (very nice, thank you), *FEAR*, HEY GOOGLE HOW DOES ONE POG THROUGH THE PAIN by nanashiii and "HOLY FUCJING SHIT PHILZA IS X GAMES MODE LMFAOO" by froggieinnit 
> 
> Lastly, "So Tommy is the result of some fucked up type of mitosis?" by whyismycerealsoggy cause it made me realize just how messed up Tommy's birth is lmao
> 
> God there were so many good comments.

"Tubbo, Im cold" Fundy complained.

"I know, Im sorry" Tubbo apologized, holding the child close. It was already cold during the day but it was freezing at night. There was a reason none of the activities were at night. 

"Hey, Fundy let's share stories again" Tubbo suggested as he rubbed his hands together to create some warmth.

"But I already shared mine" Fundy groaned. "I don't want to share them again" He pouted.

Tubbo wanted to scream. "That's fine, I'll share more. What do you want to hear?" He asked with a polite smile. 

Fundy sat there for a minute, thinking. Tubbo held the fox hybrid closer, he was still warm. He was lucky that he had fur. "I wanna hear more about Dream!" Fundy exclaimed.

"Dream really is your favorite to hear about?" Tubbo grinned, trying to ignore the very quiet voice telling him to fall asleep. "He's just a guy in a mask" He chuckled.

"He sounds cool! If the other were cooler, I would like them" Fundy protested. "He is cool like Dad!" He smiled.

"I feel offended that you made the kid think Dream is cooler than me" A voice spoke causing Tubbo to stand up and hold Fundy closer.

He was not expecting Sapnap to be standing in front of him.

"You are in so much trouble" Sapnap chuckled.

"Sapnap!" Tubbo yelled before trying to rush over to hug him. He stumbled, almost pulling Fundy with him "Shit!"

"You look like shit" Another voice spoke and when Tubbo looked up, he smiled when he saw it was George.

"Can you help us?" Fundy asked as he tried to lift Tubbo himself. That did not go well.

"Oh shit, yeah" Sapnap rushed over and helped Tubbo stand up. "You're freezing!" He exclaimed which made Tubbo laugh.

"We've been out here since the afternoon?" Tubbo said hesitantly. he wasn't sure. 

Sapnap and George stared at him.

"So Im guessing there are no guards" A third voice appeared.

'So many people' Tubbo thought. 

That was the last thought he had before he fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Tubbo!" The fox hybrid yelled as Tubbo went limp.

"Oh shit!" The three men yelled luckily Sapnap was able to catch Tubbo before he fully fell.

"He said they've been here since the afternoon, maybe we should have broken in earlier" Sapnap muttered. George nodded in agreement.

"This was the best plan. If we got caught then everything would have been worse." Dream reasoned though he would be lying if he wasn't feeling guilty as well. 

"You all suck at reporting anything" Puffy scolded as she teleported next to Dream, brushing herself off. Sam appeared next to her after a moment.

"All we asked is for a signal if it was safe not worrying if you guys had just been killed" Sam scolded as well making the three feel embarrassed. 

"Well..." Sapnap turned more towards Puffy and Sam to show the unconscious child. 

Dream wish he never had to see his mom and sort of dad looking so upset ever again. 

"Tubbo!" Both exclaimed as they rushed over to look at their unconscious son. 

"Why is he so cold?" "He looks so tired," Both said at the same time, worried. 

"What do we do?" Puffy asked as she stared at Tubbo face.

"I can hold him close and just keep him warm with my body temperature? Sapnap suggested "I don't think we can safely send him away" 

Puffy sighed before nodding. "Okay, then you better keep safe. Now let's get the door open"

"Can you help my dad?" The fox hybrid asked, surprising everyone that he was here. "Please?" 

"What's your name?" Puffy asked, kneeling. 

"Fundy Soot! " The child exclaimed. 

"Who's your dad, Fundy?" Puffy smiled. "Maybe we can help him after we get something that belongs to us back" 

"My dad is Prince Wilbur!" Fundy grinned and Dream wondered how his mom wasn't panicking. Everyone else was. Sapnap stepped further back, George stepped in front of Sapnap, and Sam had his hand ready to get his weapon. They knew Wilbur's power and they were afraid of what his son could do. 

Puffy seemed to have no fear. "Oh! You know what, yes, we will help!" Puffy smiled. She did look surprised when Fundy hugged him. 

"Thank you! Can we hurry please?" Fundy asked.

"Yes, we can. Let's go" Puffy smiled as she got up, she held Fundy's hand.

Dream hope that Puffy did not adopt another child. She was 44 already.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur wasn't a good man.

He always knew that. He never directly killed someone with his own hands but he certainly has been the cause of many deaths. 

Sometimes he wonders if he was the reason that Sally died.

Regardless of his crimes, he was always good with kids. Good is a strong word. He was decent with them.

Fundy was a sheltered child, but he was happy.

Ranboo was a servant, but Wilbur always tried to help by giving him meanless tasks to take his time up.

'Go get Fundy ready' 'Go get Fundy some flowers' 'Get me some water from the fountain that is 1000 miles away' 

He used Ranboo certainly, but not like how the King did. 

He truly wanted Tommy and Tubbo to be fine. They were good kids. He was truly proud of his decision 16 years ago. 

But he wonders if there was more he could have done.

Maybe he could have just stayed with Tommy the whole time. Maybe he could have stayed with Fundy more often. Maybe he could have sung louder. He always can sing louder, he just never does. 

He wonders how he will be executed. Maybe Techno will do it? 

Luckily he won't be finding out considering the Captain Puffy just knocked down the door to his room.

"Each time I've seen you, you've had one of my family members" Wilbur chuckled.

"Maybe you should do better to keep the kids safe" Captain Puffy grumbled.

"Maybe you should keep your kids safe" Wilbur grinned.

"Dad!" Fundy exclaimed, as he finally saw his father. He ran up to hug Wilbur. 

"Im sorry I can't hug you my little champion. Im currently all chained up" Wilbur smiled sadly. "Maybe if someone helped?" He teased.

"George, please go unchain him" Captain Puffy commanded as she turned to go check on Tubbo again.

Wilbur grinned.

Captain Puffy is a good woman. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam wants to return back to normal.

He had gotten so used to the domestic life. To raising children. It was nice to wake up and get to see his sons every day. 

When he found out that Tommy and Tubbo were in the Empire, he felt like he was going to explode. Explode from being scared and angry. He was scared for his sons but he was also angry. 

He thought when he found his boys that he would scold them.

But how could he scold an unconscious boy that was too cold? He wanted to cry when he saw Tubbo in Sapnap's arms.

He knew he wasn't the only one suffering, Puffy had put on a display of confidence. But her front broke down when she saw Tubbo as well.

Her front had stayed down when she was talking to Fundy. He's sure it came back when she had to go retrieve Wilbur. 

Sam thinks his front is about to shatter because of this enderman teen.

The way his eyes were unfocused like a machine. He seemed like a shutdown machine. 

He was glad that Fundy could remember where Ranboo's room was. That kid was a good one. 

"Dream go pick him up. We'll try and wake him up later, he just has to get out of here" Sam commanded. 

"He is so tall" Dream chuckled as he walked over to the teen. Meanwhile, Sam looked around. The room seemed like what a royal would have. Though it didn't seem to have a personal touch. The room seemed untouched. It was disturbing considering how old Ranboo is. 

"I wonder what the hell happened to him. He just seems shutdown though he seems to be awake" Dream said as he picked up the teen. "He is so tall" He chuckled again. 

"Now let's head to Wilbur's room. Then we can leave Tubbo and Ranboo there" Sam instructed. "Then we move onto the next challenge...." He started 

"Getting Tommy back" Dream finished.

The Gods grinned. They were enjoying the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the action will come :) 
> 
> Just be patient


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo learns alot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "fak it *steals a child* mine now >:) - Sam and Puffy" by averyconfusedperson, "Just :) thru the pain" by D33R96 (Love you so much, your comments give me joy. ) and "Puffy and Sam decides to kidna- take care of a child" by Heidi_the_fan.
> 
> I really need to update earlier so it shows up on the correct date ;-;

Tubbo thinks he might have died and gone to heaven.

Everything was so white, just white.

"Hello!?" He called as he slowly stood up. He noticed that he wasn't cold anymore. Though if he had died then that makes sense why he wasn't cold anymore. He hopes he hadn't died.

"Hello! Is there anyone here!?" He called again, looking around. All he saw was white.

"Hello, Tubbo," Someone said right next to him.

"What the-!" Tubbo screeched before falling backward. He looked up to see who the hell scared him. "Ranboo!?" 

"Hello. How are you?" Ranboo asked casually, even offering his hand to help Tubbo up. Tubbo took his hand, he still trusted Ranboo.

"Ranboo, where the hell are we?" Tubbo asked, ignoring Ranboo's question. 

Ranboo looked around for a moment. "Shared dream" He answered, casually. "We're both asleep right now"

"Why are you so calm? This is weird." Tubbo looked around once again. It was still all white. It was freaking him out.

Ranboo seemed to ponder the question for a moment before shrugging. "The Gods gave me the knowledge of this place. I also can remember a lot of things. I guess my place is to inform you of stuff" 

Tubbo stared. "The Gods have a huge impact on your guys' life...?"

Ranboo nodded. "King Philza and his sons were all cursed by the Gods to have Voices. The Voices each have their own powers, they are a mixture of lesser Gods, spirits, and even just each other. " Ranboo explained. 

"This is so confusing," Tubbo admitted. Ranboo nodded.

"We have a lot of time, so ask away" Ranboo smiled, meaning to be comforting. Tubbo couldn't find a lot of comfort anywhere right now.  
"Well I guess, what is each member's power?" Tubbo asked. He can't lie and say he wasn't curious.

" Sir Techno's power is the most known, they scream for blood, so he fights to satisfy the urges. Prince Wilbur's Voices tell him the future though according to him, they can either be unreliable" Ranboo explained, making gestures like a swinging motion for Techno and pointing to his head for Wilbur. Tubbo thought it was funny.

"What about Tommy and the King?" Tubbo questioned. "I bet Tommy's is just a bunch of tricksters" He laughed. 

"Well to be honest, not even the Gods are sure. His Voices seem to mostly just act like teens, either they joke or are helpful. They are quite calm." Ranboo admitted. "They are easily swayed it seems considering how they switched to His Blessed Majesty's side." He muttered.

"Excuse me!? Wait what's happening with Tommy?" Tubbo exclaimed, getting worried. His worry only increased as Ranboo made waved him off. 

"Don't worry, Tommy is just with His Blessed Majesty." Ranboo tried to assure. "He won't harm Tommy, not when he's still healing" 

"Ranboo, what do the King's Voices do?" Tubbo asked, sternly. 

"They are quite powerful! They actually have the ability to travel into others' minds and whisper whatever His Blessed Majesty desires. He's quite good at manipulation this way" Ranboo explained, well too calmly. 

Tubbo was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing but he also trusts Ranboo to not lie to him. Even if he seemed to be a little too excited about this info. "Did he do that to Tommy?" He asked.

Ranboo nodded. "Yes, he did. Though Tommy's Voices also helped since they were screaming at him." 

Tubbo didn't know what to say. He hated the Voices, they just were hurting his best friend. Right now, they had made his best friend, not himself. 

"Any more questions? Please ask away. I will answer anything that you ask, Tubbo." Ranboo said gleefully, not at all sounding like himself. Tubbo looked up and stared at Ranboo, the teen didn't even flinch. 

"You're not Ranboo..." Tubbo muttered. 

"I am, Tubbo. I just have more knowledge than normal, my brain isn't damaged" Ranboo smiled. Tubbo still was wary. "Now please ask away!" 

Tubbo hesitated for a moment. "Where did you come from? Is the King your father as well? Wilbur had said you were like a brother but he considered you a nephew" 

"I came from the Gods" Ranboo smiled. "The King asked for a servant, a godly servant. So the Gods gave him an ender pearl which contained me."

"So your one purpose is to be a servant!?" Tubbo exclaimed. "That's terrible!" 

"Well, I wasn't the real gift. Just an extra" Ranboo smiled. "I think the Gods always knew that Tommy was going to run away. He was the real godly servant" Ranboo explained. 

"He was what..?" Tubbo stared again. "What the hell do you mean!?"

"He was born of a gold feather that was on His Blessed Majesy's wings" Ranboo explained. "He wasn't even born naturally." 

Tubbo didn't know what to say. "This is so..."

"It's fine Tubbo! This is just the way of the Gods! You'll learn to love it! Just focus on getting your brother back" Ranboo smiled. "The Gods are rooting for you"

'You will do great, young one'

'Accept our gift, sweet boy'

Tubbo jolted awake. He was pretty sure he was sweating. He also did not remember ever being on a bed.

"Tubbo, keep calm. You're fine" Some said, Tubbo turned and was relieved it was Wilbur. He wasn't so relieved to see Ranboo.

In fact, he screamed. 

"Tubbo! What's wrong, it just us four. " Wilbur assured, gesturing to himself, Ranboo, Tubbo, and then Fundy who was sitting next to Wilbur. 

"Wilbur, where would Tommy be?" Tubbo asked, trying to calm down. Wilbur sighed. 

"I know you want to help but you just woke up. Please calm down" Wilbur tried to calm Tubbo.

It did not help.

"Wilbur, please," Tubbo begged. 

Wilbur stared before sighing. "Fine. Fundy, stay with Ranboo. Tubbo lets go catch up with your family" 

Tubbo nodded. He was panicking, he wanted to get Tommy back. He wanted to save his brother. His best friend.

'Go little one. We believe in you'

Tubbo wanted to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter was an excuse to info dump lmao.
> 
> I swear action is coming up soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camera, Lights, Action :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "hippety hoppetty your child is now our property- sam and puffy :)" by Magpie_royalty, 
> 
> "Blessed from a golden feather, created from an ender orb. Will Tommy stay Theseus forever? Or return back to Tommy the kidnapped child? To be continued." by Mixer,
> 
> "“Imagine having a normal dad who doesn’t treat his kids like tools and obstacles, couldn’t be me.” - Wilbur, probably" by Diwerth (my favorite honestly-)
> 
> I apologize for the delay! I did want this chapter to sound right even if it isn't super long. Also I had some computer issues so that delayed it more ;-;
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream gripped his axe tighter. Sapnap clenched his fits. Sam was ready to grab his trident. George's wings were twitching.

"Remember, we are here for Tommy, to get him out safely. If we can, let's avoid killing. " Puffy reminded. "But if we have to kill, then we kill" 

The men nodded. 

"Then let's continue" 

They walked through the halls, occasionally finding a guard who would often end up dead. Puffy felt somewhat bad for killing these innocent guards but she also knew they were willing to turn a blind eye to abuse. So in the end, she felt nothing. She simply didn't partake in the killing, letting Dream or Sam handle it. 

Her sword would only be stained with Philza's blood. 

"Puffy, there is someone here" Sam mentioned, pointing towards two massive doors. "I can sense it, I don't know who thought" He admitted.

"Be ready, everyone. " Puffy instructed. Dream and Sam were in the front, shields ready. Puffy and Sapnap behind, weapons in hand, for Sapnap literally in front hands. George was in the back, simply ready. 

Dream was the one who kicked open the doors, his shield up still. He was glad his shield was up considering the arrow that was shot in his direction. Quickly looking, he could tell it was a poison arrow due to the specific particles. He looked up and for once, wished that he didn't have his mask on. He wished he could see his glares. 

"The thieves have returned to steal my brother again. Big surprise" Technoblade said sarcastically. "What is a surprise is that one of the thieves is the Dream. What happened to never wanting to step foot in the Empire?" He chuckled. 

"You guys keep looking for Tommy, I want to fight him" Dream instructed, going right in front of Sam, no longer by his side. 

"Dream, please-" Puffy started but stopped. She looked at Sam who just nodded. She sighed. "Be careful" 

Dream nodded. The group began to move back but stopped when they heard another arrow hit a shield. Dream now in front of Puffy who was the target of the arrow. "Go!" He yelled and they ran, Puffy slower than the others. She didn't want to leave her oldest but she had faith that he would be fine.

Dream turned to look at Technoblade. 

"You want to die a hero, Dream?" Technoblade asked, a smile on his face.

"I want my brother back" Dream growled. "And what's a better story to tell people than how I killed the Crowned Prince of the Antarctic Empire?" 

"So you want to die as a fool" Technoblade decided. "Then I'll gladly grant you your wish. No one steals from the Antarctic Empire!" Technoblade bellowed before he threw his bow to the side, and pulled out a shining sword, clearly enchanted. 

Just the sight of it would make anyone shiver.

Dream did not shiver. He simply adjusted his position to show off his axe more. "Show off" He grinned.

Technoblade didn't answer.

Both stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Then Dream rushed forward, aiming for Technoblade. His axe instead was met with Technoblade's sword, quickly Dream backed off and avoid Technoblade's hands that tried to slash at him. His shield went up as well. 

Dream narrowed his eyes at the sound of metal hitting wood. He had to be careful. One wrong move and he'll be done. There can be no mistakes.

Dream eyes widen at the sudden increase of pressure against his shield. It was strong, inhumanly so. He was even being pushed back.

"No mortal can beat the Blood God. Not even you, Dream" Technoblade jeered. "You are simply a ram, a strong ram but a ram all the same" The pressure disappeared before it came back full force as Technoblade hit the shield again.

Dream grunted. He was already messing up and the fight has barely begun. He couldn't just fail. He would die and then his family would come next. He couldn't let that happen. 

'Give in' Some voice spoke to him. Dream clenched his teeth.

The pressure disappeared and in a smooth motion, Dream set his shield down and moved out of the way of the axe swinging back down. At that moment, he swung for Technoblade's side. It hit, and Technoblade gasped. 

It was small but it was still a start. 

Technoblade laughed and Dream got ready, once more.

'Give up. Give up. Give up'

This was going to be rough.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you have Voices now?" Wilbur asked as the two ran through the halls. 

"Yeah, I think so!? They just are talking and talking and it's annoying!" Tubbo yelled, pausing for a moment. The Voices were loud and it was killing him.

'Little One, Little One, Little One, Little One, Little One, Little One, Little One' The Voices kept calling him. It was annoying, Tubbo was 17, not 3. 

"And they keep calling me 'Little One'. They're babying me!" Tubbo yelled.

Wilbur laughed. "The Gods see you as a baby. That's sweet." 

"It's annoying! I'm 17!" Tubbo yelled. He looked at Wilbur and noticed the new jacket he was wearing. "Where did you get that jacket?"

Wilbur smiled. "Sally's father gave it to me, it's very comfortable. Big pockets too." 

'Be wary, Little One' The Voices said. Tubbo shook his head and ignored them. "So where are we even going?" He asked.

"The Voices say Tommy is in Throne Room, and the Gods desire entertainment so your family will arrive there soon. " Wilbur answered, he paused for a moment. "Do you know your power Tubbo?" 

"No, I don't feel or hear or see anything different. I feel the same besides for the addition of the Voices" Tubbo groaned. "They're awful! Why did I get Voices?" 

Wilbur glanced away. "Im not sure. Let's not worry about it, for now, let's just get to your family" 

Tubbo nodded. The two just kept running for a while. The hallways were long but neither were tired, especially not Tubbo.

"Wilbur, Tommy is okay right?" Tubbo asked.

Wilbur smiled. "He's as good as he can be." 

"That's not a good answer" Tubbo mumbled.

"Tommy is with Philza, he's not going to be 100% okay. But he is valuable and Philza isn't going to harm him at all, at least not psychically." Wilbur admitted. "Look, Tommy is fine. Everything will be fine, Tubbo. The Gods say so" He grinned. 

"How do you know?" Tubbo asked.

"The Voices, remember? I know the future because of them, it's honestly quite a gift" Wilbur chuckled. "It can be so tiresome though." 

"Im sorry?" Tubbo offered

"It's alright, Tubbo. Don't worry about it" Wilbur assured.

'Soon, it will all be over, Little One'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be real, there is more to this chapter technically but its in chapter 23 :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always awkward when the biological parents and adoptive parents don't get along. Especially when they don't approve of how the child is being raised. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to "This is G R E A T" by Sparkls_028, "Lmao puffy does a flip off a balcony with a kid and steals it." by PeterParkisspidermanz and "Endless pain, kidnapped chicken, chill boo. Jk, no one is chill, especially Phil. RESCUE TOMMY THE CHICKEN!" by Bee633
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

"They might be in here" Sam gestured towards another set of massive doors. However, this door had a gold lining, jewels, and much more. It had importance. "I sense two people in there." 

"Doesn't hurt to try" Sapnap got ready.

"Yes, it does. Dream is literally fighting the Technblade right now" George snapped. "He'll be fine, right Puffy?" 

"Of course," Puffy answered though she was also uncertain and worried. "Get ready, we can't be unprepared. George, you're staying here. In case of anything, you can quickly sweep in and grab Tommy." Puffy instructed. 

"Hopefully" George muttered but he nodded in agreement regardless. 

"Puffy and I will be in the front, Sapnap, stay behind" Sam instructed as he got his shield up. Sapnap nodded.

Like her son, Puffy was the one to kick the door open. Wasting no time, Puffy glared at the King who was sitting on his throne.

"Where is my son?" Puffy hollered. She was not playing around and she was getting angrier every second she looked at the King. Especially since he had such a lazy smile on.

"I remember how great you two were. The Captain Puffy, the youngest female captain ever seen! And Sam, the creeper hybrid who built instead of destroying. You two were such greats for being the first!" The King exclaimed. "And Captain, you were celebrated even more when everyone found out you had adopted a son! A son who became part of the great Dream Team! You two were successful! Every one was so concerned when you two just vanished and retired out of seemly nowhere. Even me" The King admitted. 

Puffy rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt that you ever cared for anything besides power."

The King gasped, it was disgusting. "I care for my family and I cared for you two, such young people becoming stars. I even planned to make your lives better by inviting you to the Empire." He grinned. "I'm glad I didn't. Who knows how much more you would have stolen from me?" 

"It's a good thing we stole Tommy. He lived a much better life than he ever would here!" Sam yelled, afterward he breathed in deeply to keep calm. 

"Theseus' wings sprouted once he arrived in the Empire! He is meant to be here, that is the only way for him to thrive and be healthy!" The King yelled back, his wings 

Puffy, Sam, and Sapnap were speechless. Tommy had wings and they sprouted when he was away from them.

They remember just how much pain George went through.

"Look upon Theseus, look at how healthy and happy he is!" The King yelled, snapping his fingers, and out of the shadows came forth Theseus.

Puffy wanted to scream. Sam wanted to explode. Sapnap wanted to just burst into flames.

Theseus was in a very similar outfit to the King, it was just not as grand. Then on his head was a crown, a crown for a Prince. He also had so much jewelry. Behind him were beautiful golden wings that looked like they were just cleaned. His outfit looked beautiful.

It was his face that had his family upset. 

His eyes were glazed over and he had a forced smile. He looked broken. His face had jewels and clearly was made to look pleasant yet it was so disgusting. That wasn't their Tommy.

"Look at how stunning he is in proper clothing. He is truly going to thrive here" The King said, looking so proud. It made Puffy want to scream.

So she did.

"What have you done to my son!? My Tommy!?" Puffy screamed, she could feel the urge to cry. But she wouldn't, not in front of this sicko. 

"Your son!? He was never your son, Captain! The Gods gifted me Theseus and he is mine! He belongs here!" The King yelled, anger in his voice. "You stole my son! Made him suffer by taking him away from under the Gods watchful eyes! He doesn't even have powers like his family!" 

"He doesn't need powers! He is just a boy! Just a boy...." Sam started off by yelling before trailing off into a mutter. 

"He was blessed by the Gods! The Royal family was! We deserve these powers!" The King yelled before he grinned. "Now since I care for you two since you were two greats, Ill suggest you leave. I'll let you and that blaze boy leave with a stretch." 

"Not without Tommy!" Puffy yelled. 

"Not even worried about your actual son?" A new voice asked and when Puffy turned, she wanted to scream even more.

There was Technoblade, a new fresh scar on his face which would have made Puffy proud if it wasn't for how tall he still stood. As if he hadn't been in a fight at all.

There was also the fact that he was dragging a body, a body with too many cuts and too much blood. 

A body way too familiar.

A body that belonged to her son.

Dream.

"Give up Captain. The Gods were never on your side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta promote my Twitter again. Gonna start using it for updates on stuff like delays or whatever. 
> 
> ( https://twitter.com/HHush306 )


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Boom. Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the group of comments who wanted to fight Philza.

George wasn't a fighter. Sure he was apart of the Dream Team but that was more because he wanted to stay close to Dream and Sapnap. Those two loved the adventure and the risks. George was fine just lazing about or simply flying around, scouting.

That's why he was in the back of the group so he could be safe. That's why he was waiting outside of the room. He's not a fighter.

He wished he was a fighter.

He wished he was as menacing as actual phantoms were. Taking people by surprise.

Wished he could go in there and help his family out.

But he can't. He just has to listen to them scream out of anger and fear.

"DREAM! WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!?" He heard Puffy scream, presumably at the King. 

Had to stand there as Puffy screamed for Dream. Had to hear how broken she was. All three of her sons were taken in various forms. It was awful.

Tommy was kidnapped. Tubbo was still asleep. Dream...could be dead.

George wished he could help. He wished there was something he could do.

"Hey Phantom Hybrid, tell us what's happening. The quicker the better"

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tubbo did not expect to find George leaning against the wall, very clearly upset. 

It was worrying.

Also, the yelling was concerning.

"Hey Phantom Hybrid, tell us what's happening. The quicker the better" Wilbur commended. Tubbo wanted to hit him, so he did. "Ow, what the hell?"

"He's clearly upset," Tubbo stated

"Tubbo, you're okay. Thank the Gods" George laughed a little. "Puffy would have been so upset if you were gone too"

"George, what are you talking about?" Tubbo asked, now worried about his family.

"Spill it Goggles," Wilbur demanded. He had met "George" earlier but until Tubbo had spoken, he had forgotten his name. He didn't really care though. He already didn't like him.

"Well, they're talking with the King and something is wrong with Tommy. I can't see as well from here but he's all dressed up. Something has to be wrong since Puffy began to scream" George explained, glancing towards the door. "And then...Technoblade came and had Dream, he was all bloody" George's wings drooped.

"How did Techno and Dream began to fight in the first place? Dream is just a strong ram and Techno is the mortal form of the Blood God, why did Dream ever think he could win?" Wilbur asked, baffled.

"We entered the wrong room and Dream stayed back to fight," George explained.

"That's a stupid move. Did he want to die a hero?" Wilbur scoffed.

Tubbo and George glared at him.

"It's the truth." Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Now let's focus on what we're going to do. Now George, how phantom are you?"

"What does that even mean?" 

Wilbur groaned. "Do you just fly, do you burn in the sun, can you go invisible?" 

George stared, his wings twitched.

"We're going to pray that you can for this"

Tubbo hoped this goes well. He wonders just how badly his brothers look right now.

"Tubbo, I think I know why the Gods gave you Voices."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Theseus couldn't feel much. Emotionally wise.

He can feel his clothes, the ground, his wings, the jewels, his hair, he can feel things around him. But he can't feel much anything inside anymore. It was fine though. He was okay with that, he had his purpose. He was with his family.

He was in denial at first about the King being his father but once he accepted it, he was so happy. He had a family that was like him. It is wonderful. 

The Voices were spilt. 

'Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy. Tommy.' Some of the Voices would chant. 

Others would chant 'Theseus. Theseus. Theseus. Theseus. Theseus'

Very few Voices that would practically whisper in his ears, 'Protect your father and brother. Your duty is to keep Technoblade safe. Listen to your father'

Theseus liked those Voices. They sounded comforting. 

It reminded him of his father.

Who was currently keeping Theseus safe from these thieves? Yes, thieves These thieves that held him back, kept him away from home, away from his purpose, from thriving.

"I can't promise you that you'll get Dream back, alive. He did fight my own son, who luckily only got a new scar." His father spoke so calmly. Like a true King. "But once again, I'll let you two go and that blaze boy. I'll even help you with having a funeral for Dream. I know how hard it is to lose a son" His father said kindly. 

Theseus was surprised that his father was being so kind but he is a kind, just ruler. He's so glad that he is home.

"I will get my sons back! " The sheep yelled. The creeper and blaze clenched his fist. Theseus had to be ready in case they tried to attack. He can't let his family be hurt.

"You keep saying that but how will you get them back?" His brother, the Crown Prince, the brother he had to protect, Technblade asked. His brother held up the body he was dragging. He smiled even bigger at the sight.

'Dream' A few Voices whispered, his smile faltered a little.

"I will get them back, no matter what. I will kill both of you." The sheep threatened her expression dark. She didn't falter even when the King and Prince laughed.

'Laugh, Theseus' The comforting Voices told him. So he did. It hurt.

It hurt when the sheep's expression faltered at his laugh.

"Tommy" The blaze mouthed to him. Theseus turned away.

"Captain, please take your group and leave. Otherwise, I will kill you three." His father smiled, power radiating off him.

Power also radiated off the thieves especially the sheep and creeper.

"We'll kill you first," The creeper said. The three got ready. Theseus noticed how the blaze already had a fire in his hand. He also noticed how the blaze was looking somewhere specific. 

He followed the blaze's eyes and saw it was right by Technoblade.

'Cover your ears, Tommy' A familiar voice spoke and it was comforting. More comforting than his father's. So he did.

"Cover your ears!" The blaze yelled and the creeper and sheep did so. In a quick motion, the blaze threw a fireball, and right next to Techno, there was TNT and now it was lit. Its fuse had also been cut short.

"What-" Both royals turned and were quickly cut short as they covered themselves.

Boom!

It was small and not at all damaging but it distracted the two. They were acting on instinct. 

When Theseus glanced over, he saw the creeper hurrying over and grabbing the body. Techno had used his cape to cover himself and had stepped back. His father had used his wings.

They couldn't stop the thieves. It was up to Theseus. That was his role. He had to move.

'Don't. Just stay there' The voice said again. So he listened.

He looked back towards the thieves and was surprised to be met with the sheep.

"You're coming with us," The sheep said strictly. But her voice held warmth so just as he was about to start walking, the sheep jump away.

His father stood in front of him. 

"You are not taking my property!" His father screamed. "Not again! He is mine! I was blessed by the Gods! I practically am a God!"

"You're just a cursed old man, dear father" A new voice spoke. Theseus knew that voice. It was his other brother, the one who betrayed their father.

"Wilbur, how did you escape!?"

"Tommy's family helped me. And now, I'm going to kill you. Boom." 

'Ears!' The voice yelled and Theseus covered his ears once more.

Another explosive went off. This one was bigger, and Theseus moved back and shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Wilbur and their father were right in front of each other. Their father holding both of Wilbur's arms which were raised like as if he was going to hit their father.

"You set this up. But you failed, where you just going to hit me? You can't kill me. I'm stronger than you, Wilbur. So much-" His father never finished his sentence because an axe was slammed in his back.

The offender being Technoblade.

"Goodbye Father," Both brothers said.

The biggest explosive went off.

Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for this much to be written-  
> The comments fueled me-  
> Questions? :)  
> (Twitter - https://twitter.com/HHush306 )


	25. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its over :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to "hey yo wtf you can't just leave me hangin >:/ I'm invested now" by Demon_Bunny.

"Thank the Gods" Wilbur sighed in relief as George turned invisible along with the TNT in his hand. "This will make everything easy. Just go to the three and begin to whisper, telling them the plan. Okay? Go" Wilbur pointed towards the door.

Wilbur and Tubbo waited, peeking in very carefully.

"Look at Sapnap, he glanced to the side. I think George is there" Tubbo pointed out, looking at Sapnap.

"Good. Good. This is going great, now for you" Wilbur grinned.

"I still don't get what you mean, man. Like how am I supposed to help Tommy? I just have Voices that baby me" Tubbo frowned.

"Exactly. They are babying you because they have a soft spot! Meaning, you have to have some amazing power!" Wilbur beamed, turning to Tubbo. "If you were born here, you would have been treasured by Philza, I'm sure" 

Tubbo shivered at the thought. "Then what power do I have?"

Wilbur paused for a moment. 

Then he grinned. "We'll experiment real quick" 

Tubbo gulped. 

'You'll be fine, Little One. You are so strong'

\-------------------------------------------------

Technoblade trusted his father, trusted his every decision, his every thought, everything.

All because his father loved him.

His father loved him and swore that everything that was happening was to make him better. Everything good and bad was to make Techno the best King there ever would be.

Wilbur getting no real attention was because Techno needed it more. Sally being murdered was to keep Wilbur from stealing Techno's place, keep him unstable. Ranboo and Theseus being born to serve and protect Techno. Fundy and Wilbur being killed would secure Techno's throne. Breaking into Theseus's mind was to make him the servent he had to be. Techno almost killing Dream and using him against Dream's mother, which would keep Theseus with them. 

Everything was for a reason.

But why?

Why did Techno have to have the throne? Why couldn't Wilbur and Sally had the throne and raise Fundy to be the next King? Why couldn't Techno step down and raise Ranboo like how he wanted to. Why did Theseus have to be Techno's servant? Why couldn't he have just been King?

Couldn't Theseus just be with the other family? Why did Techno even need servants, he already had many normals servants, Ranboo, and the Voices.

He didn't need a 16-year-old who clearly had never actually fought in his life. 

He didn't need his father to be making all these decisions.

He didn't need an Empire.

He just wanted Ranboo. Wanted his twin and nephew to be happy. 

But it's too late.

'Do one last good thing, Blood God.' 

So Techno did. 

He enjoyed seeing the blood on his father's back.

He didn't enjoy seeing Wilbur's blood.

He wasn't happy to leave everything and everyone. But he had to.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Puffy wanted to hold Dream so tightly, wanted to never let him go. But she left that job to Sapnap and George. Those two were holding Dream so tightly that Puffy was worried they might be hurting him.

They weren't seeing as Dream was breathing and moving around a little. He still had to lean against the wall but it will be fine. He'll be fine.

Puffy turned towards Sam who was staring at the two bodies where the explosives had been. They were both limp and clearly had damage to them. But Puffy could see Philza's chest moving slightly. 

"Philza is still alive, seems he is pretty tough" Sam informed her. "I'm sure a quick stab would do the trick though" 

Neither said anything about how there should be a third body.

Puffy nodded and walked over to the bodies. She looked at Wilbur's first. "Im sorry I couldn't save you" She apologized. Wilbur had said some crazy things, fitting for a son of Philza but he had seemed like a good guy. He was gentle with his son. He was the reason that Tommy had a good life. He deserved to live.

But Puffy knew that he wasn't meant to live. His eyes didn't hold the desire for life like everyone else did. He clearly was defeated and even if Puffy didn't understand how he could desire death, she was glad that his suffering had ended. 

He deserved to be free. 

Puffy looked at Philza. He was clearly still breathing and it made Puffy even angrier to look at him. Especially since he still had a grin on his face. 

It looked like Tommy's but without any of the kindness and warmth that Tommy's had. She got her sword ready above Philza's face. 

"I hope your precious Gods punish you," Puffy growled before she yelled and brought the sword down on him.

So what if she did that a few more times.

She hated him.

Sam stopped her after some time. 

"Let's go check on Tommy and Tubbo," Sam said. Puffy nodded.

They both walked away from the bloody mess that Puffy had made. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy! Tommy! Please wake up!" Someone yelled, making Tommy's headache just worse. 

"Ugh stop it, my heart hurts" Tommy groaned as he opened his eyes. His body felt so heavy like he had pounds of clothing on. It was annoying. He looked at who was yelling and groaned when he saw it was Tubbo. Of course, it was Tubbo, he was loud.

"Tommy! You're awake!" Tubbo exclaimed, his eyes were somewhat glossy, Tommy noticed.

"Of course I am! You keep yelling!" Tommy yelled before he groaned. His head hurt a lot. "Where you cryin-" He started before Tubbo practically tackled him.

"We have to listen to Mom and Dad always! No more stupid plans! Just staying home forever!" Tubbo yelled some more and Tommy was so confused. 

'Remember' A Voice ordered.

Everything came rushing back and then there were two teenagers just crying and hugging.

"Tommy! Are you okay?" The two boys stopped hugging and look towards the voice.

Tubbo and Tommy began to cry even harder when they saw their Mom and Dad. 

They're just kids, after all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

There were a lot of tears out of Tubbo and Tommy when they saw Wilbur's dead body. Tommy even had begun to hug the body. 

It confused everyone honestly how emotional Tommy was. 

Even Tommy was confused.

But either way, they supported him. 

When they all began to leave the room, Sam carried Wilbur close.

They would bury the man.

"What will happen to Fundy and Ranboo?" Tubbo asked.

Puffy and Sam looked at each other. 

"We'll take care of them" Puffy assured.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Sam had moved on ahead with Dream, Sapnap, and George to return home. Dream still needed to be somewhere safe and where he could rest before the journey to a new home.

It also allowed Puffy to break the news to Ranboo and Fundy without either seeing Wilbur's body. 

"Wilbur and Techno are...gone," Puffy told them. She held Fundy as the boy cried and screamed.

Tubbo and Tommy comforted Ranboo who simply shook his head.

"Come on, we have to hurry before anyone knows of what happened." Puffy instructed, she held Fundy as the four of them escaped the castle.

The two groups met at a Nether portal that Sam had built.

"This leads to another portal that will return us home," Sam informed them all. 

Luckily Fundy had fallen asleep in Puffy's arms, so he didn't see Wilbur's body.

Ranboo simply ignored the body. 

It was a normal reaction.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Once they returned home, they were finally able to relax. Though they couldn't truly relax. 

Dream was still injured. 

Sapnap and George were worried for their friend.

Tommy and Tubbo had been through so much.

Ranboo lost everything he'd ever known even if it was for the best.

Fundy had lost his father.

Sam and Puffy were so tired. 

But they think everything will finally be okay.

They were finally all together and they even had new members. New members who would be loved and cared for.

There were be changes. Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo had Voices and despite all of Ranboo's knowledge, he was no Wilbur.

Ranboo and Fundy were species that no one else in the house was. Ranboo could care for himself but Fundy was still young. 

They also had to move away, which would just be more stressful considering just how far they had to go. 

But Sam and Puffy really do think everything will be okay.

The Gods had thrown so much at them but here they were. Still alive.

Everything will be okay.

"Take care, Tommy. I'll be seeing you someday, hopefully," Wilbur grinned. It was odd being dead but he had quickly gotten used to the feeling. He had to, considering there was no other choice. The Gods couldn't and wouldn't revive him. But they would grant him one request. To watch the boys and make sure they were safe. He would still have to follow his father's fate but he was fine with that. He deserved all the punishment in the world. He just wanted to make sure the boys were safe. And they were. With that question answered, Wilbur, turned away from the scene. Ready to accept his fate. Hopefully, the Gods were merciful and allow him to see his love once more. That would be nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically the end of For His Sake! Thank you all for the massive support through all of this! It honestly was so wonderful to read your comments and interact with you all! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Also if you have any questions, anything at all, I will be answering it in a chapter after this so please leave any questions you have! I know I didn't fully explain certain things and so this next chapter will help out with that :D


	26. QUESTIONS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are fun to answer :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to once again, thank everyone for the massive support. Whether you simply read, gave a kudos, commented, even just looked, thank you! It truly means the world! 
> 
> If you have any more questions, please ask away! I'm more than happy to answer anything even things maybe not related to the story.

** "WHO TAKEE OVER THRONE?" Asked by Wiggleskii **

** "Who the fuck is going to run the country?" Asked by Aimandfire **

See I have like a bunch of options for this. But my favorite idea is that the Empire just collapses. In the first chapter, I had mentioned that the citizens were spreading rumors about how Tommy would end up being raised and what his power would be and while that was okayish..what had unnerved Sam and Puffy was how casually they were speaking. Then in Chapter 16, Ranboo mentions just how adored Techno is and it's seen that even when Techno literally kills a citizen, no one cares. In fact, they are so excited over how powerful Techno is. 

The reason for this is because the citizens are so dependent on the monarchy. They don't care what deeds the royal family does, just so long as they keep the Empire thriving. They are overjoyed at the thought of a new powerful royal family member, it just means they will thrive more. So what if a child is going to be abused, they don't care. I'm sure there are citizens that do care but they are far and few. Tommy was lucky that Sam and Puffy had been in the Empire around the time he was born. He was also lucky that Phil didn't really see the need to have guards or anything. He was so sure that no one would ever steal Tommy. 

Either way, the citizens were dependent so once the whole royal family was taken away (They most likely assume that the whole family was murdered due to Phil's and Wilbur's bodies. Fundy and Techno being taken for their skin, or something along the lines) well the Empire fell. People tried to be leaders and for a bit, it worked out, however they didn't have the same "blessing" so not everyone was on board with them. There also was the fact that now that the Empire was weak, other nations, angry at what the Empire had done to them, went to go attack and they won. Soon the Empire was no more. The citizens were placed into new nations or they left.

Pieces of the Empire were taken and put on display for reservation but otherwise, it was gone.

So while Tommy and his family got a happy ending, the Empire did not. 

** "Sapnap is with the family because the people who were his original parents (Skeppy and Bad I think) got possessed by the Egg then Sam and Puffy sort of quarantined them somewhere while keeping Sapnap safe, so what Im wondering if there's some random piece of land somewhere covered with red vines with Bad and Skeppy in them that's just blocked off or something?" Asked by Yaoi_Shipper **

You know that storyline was just to explain why Sapnap was with Sam and Puffy and not Bad and Skeppy. So when I had written it in, I just made something up. Writing is wonderful, isn't it?

But short answer, yeah there is.

It covered in an obsidian dome-like that Sam and Puffy constructed, how they built it, who knows? Maybe the Gods helped them out? Maybe they themselves had some powers that they used to contain the vines but then it vanished afterward. Maybe that's why the Gods allowed them to care for Tommy, cause they knew they could. Maybe that's why Wilbur just knew that Puffy was safe beside her kind eyes and the way she held, maybe he could tell that she had some power. Maybe that was why the family radiated power according to Theseus? Sam and Puffy may have passed that power down somehow?

But who am I say? :)

But once again, yes, there is an area just covered with Red Vines where many citizens are. Many have possibly died due to lack of resources and I doubt the Egg would keep hosts alive that just were sitting. 

Maybe I'll write a story about it one day. 

** Since everyone who has voices has a power, what're Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo's powers again? Asked by PeanutButta **

I honestly wished I had expanded more on these three's powers. Or well, two. Especially Ranboo.

Tubbo had the same power as Phil, both were able to send their Voices to someone. While Phil's Voices were always used to manipulate, Tubbo's were used (the one time) to comfort. Both are used to get someone to think a certain way but the intention was vastly different. The reason he got this power was solely to fight against Phil's Voices that were in Tommy. As Wilbur said, the Gods have a soft spot for Tubbo. 

(Fun fact the Voices are mostly based on chat. The Gods babying Tubbo and stuff is based on the bad side of chat that babies Tubbo >:( Man is like 17, he ain't 5)

Ranboo powers are..weird. He obviously has the ability to teleport which is more related to him being an enderman hybrid than the Voices. He does have the most connection to the Gods so he does have access to a fountain of knowledge. Ranboo also does have a bad memory due to this ability to access a fountain of wealth. I mean the Gods don't really want him releasing so much info. Lastly, Ranboo has an inability to not listen to the Royal family. He was born to be a servant after all, so every command, he has to listen to. He's tried to break free of that, Techno has helped but sadly, the Voices always rein him back to obeying. 

Surely will suck as Ranboo and Tommy grow up. You know when siblings argue and just say the worse things in the heat of the moment :) 

Or Fundy making an innocent request but the Voices misunderstand :)

He'll be fine.

Lastly, Tommy. He honestly has no power, he just has Voices for company. In Chapter 21, Ranboo mentions how not even the Gods are sure what Tommy's powers are. The reason being that Tommy was raised away from the Empire, away from the abuse and the direct eyes of the Gods. The Gods see all but they were very focused on the Royal Family. So while Tommy's Voices eventually did manifest, he didn't have any powers. 

In short, Tommy's powers didn't manifest because he was raised by a loving family. 

** If Technoblade is going to live on the run...is he going to become a potato farmer? And if he does, does he meet a competitor? Or does he need someone else's assistance to learn how to farm potatoes? Asked by MistBorn_SprenDeath **

** Is Techno going to just straight up leave forever? They'll never see him again? And does Ranboo figure he's still alive? Asked by Midnightreading **

In case I didn't make it clear (Sorry bout that) Techno does end up running off and whatever he does, is really up to you :)

So yes there is the possibility of Techno of becoming a potato farmer and meeting a competitor :)

There also is the possibility of Techno being haunted by his brother and father, roaming around, killing. 

Truly, it's up to you.

But I think in every possibility, Techno will always keep Ranboo and Tommy and even Fundy in his mind.

And eventually, I like to think the four will meet again. 

** How about everyone's inner feelings about this? Especially Tomy who had his biological dad literally die to his adoptive mother, has he changed after all? Asked by Midnightreading **

Tommy...hates Phil, after remembering everything and hearing what happened, and even hearing how Ranboo and Fundy grew up, he doesn't hate Phil. So he feels that Puffy killing Phil was justified. He still loves Puffy and Sam like his own parents.

Though sometimes just how similar is he to Phil and that keeps him up.

The wings are quite a reminder though of who his biological father is.

Regarding everyone's feelings, it varies.

Fundy is eventually told about his family's death (They bunch Techno in there) and though many details are missing, the kid does get very upset. Especially regarding Wilbur. Wilbur was very overprotective of Fundy so the two were inseparable, so it takes a while for Fundy to get over it. Fundy also isn't as dumb as you think so he does connect some of the pieces like Old Family died once New Family came, hmmm.

Fundy future isn't bright if he stays with Puffy and Sam, sadly.

But don't worry, he'll find a good home :)

Ranboo sometimes misses home. Mostly because he misses Techno and Wilbur, they weren't the best but they were what he had and he misses that.

But he's happy where he is and he's honestly happy being free of Phil.

Tubbo misses Wilbur. He only knew him for a bit but damn does he miss Wilbur. Tommy honestly feels the same.

Both feel weirded out by the situation. 

Dream, Sapnap, and George are glad their brothers are back and will suspicious of Ranboo and Fundy, they are just happy everything went well. 

Dream is usually the one who interacts with Ranboo and Fundy, getting them more settled. 

Dream does constantly stare at Ranboo though, especially after finding out who was his "Father". Dream had a lot more scars, both psychical and mentally. 

Sam and Puffy get more protective for a while. They get new names, they get haircuts for everyone, they move far far away. They move near a village again but they stay further away. They are just nervous about losing any of the kids again.

But don't worry, they don't take away freedoms, they just are more cautious. 

** Is there a possible epilogue to this? **

In the form of a whole 26 chapter story? No. 

In the form of short stories? 1000%

I have many short stories for this series that will continue even as my new stories :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is officially the wrap of this story, but that doesn't mean I'm vanishing! I have plans to write more regarding this storyline, both before the story and after. 
> 
> I also have plans for new stories so if you like family dynamics, stick round :)
> 
> Especially if you like Mama Puffy and her godly sons (regarding canon) :)
> 
> Wanna chat, send fanart or maybe yell at me, go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/HHush306)


End file.
